To the Depths of Insanity
by RegalFolf320
Summary: An updated version of an old fic. Lina Inverse and friends meet new friends, AND a new enemy, and go on an intense, twisted adventure to save Ruby Eye and the rest of existence. Packed with action, drama, and plenty of comedic relief. Features 3 of my OCs.
1. New Friends in Unlikely Places

"Lina, I'm starving! Aren't we near a town yet?"

The first words out of Gourry's mouth for the last three hours, and of course, they were about food.

"Hold on, jellyfish brain, we should be getting there any time now!" Lina said impatiently. She wished he'd talk about something else; she was starting to feel hungry too. "Hey, Amelia, about how far away is the next town, anyway?"

Amelia studied the map for what seemed like ages. When Lina opened her mouth to ask again, Amelia finally replied, "Oh dear "

Lina stopped, glancing back. "What?"

"We seem to be very far off course. I can't even tell where we lost track!"

"Let me see that map!" Lina said urgently, simultaneously snatching at it. She looked it over a few times, tracing lines with her fingers. "Ah, geez, you're not kidding! We're at least a day's walk west of where we meant to go! How'd that happen?"

Zelgadis stood nearby, thinking. After a moment he replied dryly, "It probably happened this morning, after you insisted on stopping to hunt for berries. We hadn't been out of the last village but five minutes yet, and you and Gourry already had eaten half the food there, yet somehow you were still hungry "

Lina pouted.

"Not my fault Gourry doesn't know how to share. I hardly got a bite at all."

Zel rolled his eyes.

Lina stretched, brushing the mishap aside. "Well, we might as well keep going this way. We're bound to hit something eventually."

So the group walked on. Near sunset they came upon a small, very natural-looking town. It blended so well with the surrounding forest that they had walked halfway through it without even realizing there were buildings around them.

Lina blinked, surprised. "Wow," she exclaimed, "this is a town?"

"Looks like it." Zel said, equally amazed.

Gourry looked confused. "I don't get it."

"Geez, you numbskull, can't you remember anything? You know what a town is!" Lina nearly shouted, smacking him over the head in a comical fashion.

Gourry rubbed his head, pouting a bit. "No, what I don't get is why there aren't any people here. If this is a town, there should be people, right?"

"Oh You have a point." Lina looked around them. "Where is everybody?"

Zelgadis was the first to notice the tall, black-haired girl standing near the group. She had long, pointed ears, and looked none too happy to see them.

"You are not welcome here " She said in a soft but embittered tone.

Everyone else turned, startled, and looked in awe at her.

"An elf!" Lina cried, astonished. The girl scowled, repeating her statement in a more urgent tone.

"You are not welcome here! Leave at once!"

Lina remembered the stories she had heard about the elves being one of the races once used for testing of spells and potions. She knew why they were not wanted, as well as why the city was so well camouflaged and why its inhabitants were nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes softened, and her tone was calm and unthreatening.

"Please, we really need a place to stay for the night. If we swear not to cause trouble, will you let us stay just for one night?"

The elf stared for a long moment, staring at Lina as though reading her for any body language that may belie her intentions.

The tension built immensely during that moment, and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting for a response, the girl standing impatiently before the Slayers spoke.

"How am I to be sure that you aren't here for something else? Travelers very rarely come this way, and most never make it this far, or see this place for what it is. Clearly you know something most people do not."

Zelgadis was as calm as Lina. He spoke quietly, trying both to seem harmless and to not draw too much attention to his unusual features.

"We seem to have a habit of getting into strange situations. It's just our luck."

Amelia nodded eagerly, hoping for her friends' sakes that they would be allowed to stay, or at least to go on safely.

The elf studied the group for a moment longer, and then quietly sighed.

"I wish my heart were not so forgiving," she said almost dismally, "I may get into quite a lot of trouble for this, but you may stay with me tonight." With that, she turned and calmly walked away, leading them.

The group followed, barely restraining themselves from expressing their immense joy and relief.

"By the way," the elf girl said, almost smiling as she looked back at them, "my name is Taiyo."

The Slayers woke the next day, happy and refreshed. Taiyo, the young elf they had met the night before, had been very a courteous host, despite her initial distaste at them being in her town. After they had all been introduced, she had made dinner for everyone and even ate with them. During the course of the meal, she had told them about her deepest wish.

"I've always wanted to do what you all are doing " She had said softly, barely audible above the clatter Lina and Gourry made as they wolfed down their food.

Zel glanced at her, curious. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I want to travel. To explore and experience the world. I can't stand being in this one place all the time."

Amelia, ever the friendly optimist, lit up like a star. She smiled wide and cheery at Taiyo, who looked almost unnerved by the extremity of Amelia's expression. "You could always come with us!" She said, pouring delight into every syllable. "It would be so fun to have you along!"

Lina paused in mid-bite. After thinking for a mere moment, she beamed. "Hey, yeah! We could always use another person on the team, and I'd bet you know all kinds of stuff that could be of use!"

Taiyo seemed unsure. She looked away almost shyly.

"I couldn't expect you to take me along. I shouldn't have thought aloud."

Zelgadis gave her a small, friendly smile, at which she blushed faintly.

"We insist," he said, "We really could use the help, and it's the least we can do after you were kind enough to take us in for the night."

Lina grinned, and Gourry smiled warmly. Amelia was near bursting. It was clear they all wanted very much for her to join them.

Taiyo was surprised, but nonetheless grateful. She smiled softly at them. "Thank you all. This is very generous, and I promise you won't regret your decision."

After dinner, everyone relaxed for an hour or two before heading off to bed. While they all lounged, Taiyo enjoyed a nice conversation with Zelgadis. They talked casually, but they seemed to click instantly, and spoke as freely as though they had been long-time friends. Lina grinned, seeing the natural connection. It's nice to see Zel make a friend so easily, she thought. Taiyo and Zelgadis talked on, even after everyone else had gone to sleep.

The next morning, they all enjoyed a simple but very satisfying breakfast, discussing where to go next. They eventually decided to head toward Atlas City, and after Taiyo had packed, they began their journey.

And thus, a new member of the Slayers group was found and accepted. It was the beginning of what was to be a very long but rewarding adventure 


	2. The Lost Girl

The Slayers had been travelling for days on end, and had at last reached a town. While Lina and Gourry went to find an inn, the others wandered about, exploring the town around them. Amelia promptly went to buy supplies for the continuing journey, while Taiyo and Zelgadis simply walked around, quietly enjoying the sights.

Lina had only just checked in when she heard loud shouting and crashes coming from outside. She and Gourry rushed out to see what the commotion was. Out in the town square, a large man was rushing after a girl of no more than 11, who seemed thoroughly terrified. Frowning, Lina rushed over and stood in the man's path.

"Just what the heck's going on here?" She shouted at him as he struggled to stop.

The man's face burned red. "That little brat tricked me! She came into my caf asking for food, and when it came time to pay, she just gave me a blank look and said she had no money! I demand some kind of payment, you little runt!"

The girl cowered behind Gourry, who frowned at the man.

"Hey, leave her alone;" he said firmly, "she's just a little kid. She doesn't know better."

"Yeah," Lina added, "so just settle down and we'll take care of it!"

The man's eyes narrowed, and a brow went up. "You'll pay the bill? The WHOLE thing?"

Lina sighed, not too keen on spending more money, but nodded nonetheless. She proceeded to pay him for the food the girl had taken, then turned and looked squarely at the girl, who cowered even lower.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Gourry smiled softly at her, putting forth a friendly tone.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. Just make sure you've got a way to pay next time, alright?"

The girl nodded, though it didn't seem she had any way to do so. Her clothes, although well-kept, were fairly simple. She was far too young to be alone, yet there was no one taking responsibility for her.

Lina's brows knitted in confusion. "Hey," she said quizzically," what're you doing out here all on your own anyway? Don't you have some kind of family to take care of you?"

The girl blinked, staring blankly for a moment.

"I don't know " she finally said, looking down.

Both Lina and Gourry seemed surprised, and they exchanged glances.

Gourry frowned in confusion and dislike of the thought. "Well that's not right "

Lina stood still for what seemed like ages, looking at the child with a look that mixed surprise with awe and discomfort. She was at an utter loss, wanting to help but unsure of what to do. Frustrated, she groaned and stomped her foot, pouting a bit.

"Dang it," she fumed, "what'll we do with her, then? This town doesn't have anyplace for homeless kids, and if she doesn't have anyone with her ugh I don't know."

Gourry shrugged. "Let's just wait until everyone else turns up, then ask what they think."

"I guess that's our only choice," sighed Lina, closing her eyes in exasperation. She looked at the girl. "Come on, kid. Come with us and we'll figure something out for you." With that, she turned and marched off to the inn. Gourry followed, leading the girl in an almost brotherly way.

"Oh, the poor thing!"

Amelia was in a fit of hysterics, fretting over the girl her friends had found. She hugged her tightly, eyes brimming with sympathetic tears.

"To be so young and so alone You must be so miserable, you poor, dear, orphaned child!"

Zelgadis pryed her off.

"You're scaring her, Amelia. She doesn't know any of us, so you can't get so close."

Amelia nearly burst. "I'm sorry!" She wailed, hugging the child again. "Please forgive me!"

Zel sighed, annoyed and tired. "We should start by finding out her name "

"Fuhoko "

Everyone blinked and looked at the girl, who sat quietly in the middle of the group.

"My name is Fuhoko," she repeated calmly.

"Oh, alright." Lina said. She stood firm, trying to be authoritative but willing to help. "So, Fuhoko, where are you from and how'd you end up here all alone?"

Fuhoko gave her a blank, innocent stare.

Lina's brow furrowed. "Well?"

Fuhoko looked down, thinking. After a moment she looked up, and with the same expression as a moment before, she said plainly, "I don't remember."

Taiyo sat quietly beside her, eyes soft and friendly.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can recall from before you came here?" she asked gently. "Nothing at all?"

Fuhoko shook her head. "Nope."

Lina groaned. "Now what?" She closed her eyes, clutching her now aching head. She was completely unaware of the strange, violet-haired man who appeared rather suddenly before her, standing with his grinning face uncomfortably close to hers. When she opened her eyes, she yelped in surprise and nearly fell backward. Flailing as she regained her balance, she nearly fell on him. Once she was standing firmly on the floor again, she glared at him, temper rising. She slugged him in a highly comical manner, her face turning red. "DAMN YOU, XELLOS!"

The man called Xellos reacted naturally at first, then stood straight up and beamed at her. "Ah, it's wonderful to see you again as well, Miss Lina."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Moron " she muttered.

Xellos glanced at the rest of the group. Zelgadis glared and turned away, Amelia was as chipper as ever, and Gourry was almost blank. Xellos looked remotely fascinated when his eyes reached Taiyo and Fuhoko.

"Oh, and who are these new faces?" he said, stepping a bit closer. Taiyo made an odd face, a bit put off yet equally fascinated.

Lina crossed her arms, addressing the two girls. "This is Xellos. He's a mazoku, and he's one of the most annoying people you'll ever meet." To Xellos, she said, "The taller one is Taiyo, a new friend of ours. The girl is Fuhoko, a kid we're trying to figure out what to do with."

Xellos seemed intrigued. "A lost child..." he said softly, looking thoughtful. Then an even bigger smile than his original one formed. "Fascinating."

Fuhoko shifted uneasily in her seat, uncomfortable with his staring and the almost constant smile. Taiyo gently brushed a hair out of Fuhoko's face, smiling softly as if to reassure her.

It was then that Amelia's face lit up brighter than any star in the night sky.

"We should take her with us!" She blurted, excitement and delight oozing over each word. "It'd work out perfectly!"

Lina made a face, a bit thrown off. "Um, Amelia, I'm all for adding new teammates, but...It might be a bit too dangerous for a kid. Especially with the kind of messes we get into. Don't you think?"

Gourry shrugged. "I dunno, Lina, it seems like she's been okay on her own for a while. She must know how to make it just fine without help, so having her in the group wouldn't hurt."

Lina seemed unsettled. "Eh, Gourry, I don't know if-"

"I can navigate for you, if you need it."

Once again, everyone looked at Fuhoko with surprise and curiousity. She blushed, looking at her feet.

"I've always been really good at knowing right where I am and how to get to where I'm going. It's just something I've been able to do for as long as I can remember."

Everyone exchanged glances and a few quiet comments were made.

"All things considered, it might be worth a shot," Zel offered calmly. "Even if it doesn't work, it's not like any of us can really be expected to just leave her here alone. Even if she can take care of herself"

"You've got a point...;" Lina sighed. After a moment, she stood as tall as she could and looked at Fuhoko. "You sure you're up for this? You gotta realize it's a lot of danger and work, what we end up getting into. There'll be monsters, crazy obstacles, and weird-ass situations I can't even explain. If you're sure you can take all that, you're welcome with us."

Fuhoko smiled for the first time since they found her. She nodded with eager determination. Her confidence was clear.

Lina couldn't help but grin. "Alright, then, it's settled. Welcome to the team, kiddo."

"Atlas City and beyond, here we come!" Amelia cheered. And with that, everyone settled in to relax and get to know as much as they could about the newest addition to their group. 


	3. Forest of Mazes

A few days into their journey, the group had taken yet another unintended detour. After wandering for a day or so, they wound up in a thick forest, where the trees grew so close to each other that their massive branches and thick clusters of leaves blocked all sunlight. It was near dark (as far as any of them could tell,) and they were going in circles, getting nowhere at all.

Lina cried out in frustration. "Agh, I'm about ready to just clear all these trees with a spell so we can get out of here!"

Taiyo looked rather saddened by the thought of the nature being blown away, and upon seeing her expression, Lina looked down, a bit sheepish. "Ehe sorry forgot about the whole 'connection to nature' thing you have going on." she said, feeling a bit awkward. She turned to Fuhoko. "Hey, can't you figure out where we are? You said you were good at navigating."

Fuhoko looked down. "I am, but I usually have to be able to see landmarks or the position of the sun or stars. I could try without, but I don't know how good it'll be."

"Ugh nevermind then " Lina muttered. She didn't feel great about acting so grumpily toward the young girl, but she was in a terrible mood at the moment. Then her face lit up as she realized something. "Xellos! You can tell us where we are, right?"

Xellos wore his usual grin, which at this moment grew slightly. "Perhaps I could..But then again, maybe I don't know any better than you. After all, I may be good at knowing things no one else could, but I by no means know EVERYTHING."

Lina glowered at him. "Don't fuck around. I'm already ticked, and if you push me, I swear I'll fireball your ass into next century."

Xellos made a distressed expression. Whether or not it was genuine was indistinguishable. Until he spoke, that was.

"Oh my " he said melodramatically. "That wouldn't be very enjoyable I would hate to have that happen, it'd be so unpleasant." He put a hand to his forehead, adding more drama. "What ever will I do?" he wailed at the top of his lungs.

Lina was ready to clobber him, and would have if Gourry hadn't held her back. She strained hard against his grip, actually managing to pull him forward a bit. "Damn it, Gourry, let me go!"

Gourry was reluctant. "I dunno, you're pretty steamed, and I don't think getting into a fight would be very helpful right now."

Lina crossed her arms. "If I promise not to kill him, will you let me go?"

"I'm not sure "

"Dang it, Gourry! I'm not gonna do anything, okay? Put me down!"

Gourry lifted her, hoisting her over his shoulder. Lina yelped, startled and embarrassed. She began to pound on his back with her fists, screaming like a child in a tantrum. Gourry just turned to Zelgadis. Xellos, meanwhile, was laughing under his breath. He clearly found this all very amusing.

"So what do we do now?" Gourry asked his tone heavy with confusion. He seemed completely unfazed by Lina's pounding on his back. Which, considering he was wearing his armor, as usual, should hardly have been surprising.

Zel closed his eyes, thinking. After a moment, he opened them and pointed north.

"Alright, this is the way we've been going. Somewhere along the way we keep turning back toward this point. We need to find a way to keep ourselves on track, and make some kind of trail so if we start going where we've already been, we'll be able to tell and redirect our path to get back on track."

Taiyo removed the quiver on her back. On it were several pockets, large enough to hold more than enough supplies for her, as well as the materials for crafting more arrows. She opened one and pulled out an arrowhead, carefully holding it so as not to cut herself. She held it up.

"We can use this to make marks on the trees as we pass them. I can draw an "x" on every third or fourth tree to keep track of our path."

Zel smiled, impressed. "That's perfect." He said. He seemed very happy with her for her clever idea, almost more than he should have been. Taiyo smiled, glad to be able to help. It didn't occur to her at all that it was a little odd that he was so overjoyed with her.

So they headed off, Taiyo marking the trees as decided. After making a few wrong turns, they quickly managed to get a hang of it, and found their way back to the northern path they had intended to take.

Amelia looked at Taiyo, curious. "Doesn't it bother you to be making marks on the trees?"

Taiyo looked back at her, surprised by the question. She smiled, understanding the meaning behind the question. "Don't worry. I'm making only shallow cuts, and the trees' bark will soon grow back over the markings."

Amelia beamed, delighted. "Wow, that's wonderful! Your people are so gifted at living in harmony with nature and taking care of it."

Taiyo nodded, still smiling. "We work very hard to keep it so," she replied softly. She felt very happy despite all the drama and complications they'd face the last couple days.

As the moon rose high into the sky, the Slayers finally made it out of the forest. They set up camp and sat around the fire, expressing their relief to be out in the open fields at last. Gourry smiled, amused, as he set a sleeping Lina down on the ground inside their tent. As he walked back out, he couldn't resist making a comment.

"I think that fit wore her out."

Everyone grinned, equally amused. Then they turned back to their conversation, and after a short while they all went to bed. With the exception of Xellos, who of course didn't need sleep. He stood by a tree not far from the remains of the fire, looking with a mysterious expression at the forest they had just escaped.

"An interesting adventure indeed I wonder how it will progress " he mused in a mysteriously knowledgable tone, almost as if he knew there was more to it than a simple wrong turn. With that, he turned and wandered into the dark of the night. 


	4. Festivals and Fire

It was nearly a week after their first encounter with Taiyo before the group made it to Atlas City. Xellos had not yet reappeared, to no one's major concern. They knew he'd show up sometime. Tired and deeply in need of a good rest period, they were eager to make it to an inn. Lina checked them in, and everyone promptly went to bed, despite the fact that it was near the middle of the day. They slept nearly until the next morning, most waking shortly before sunrise to the growling of their stomachs. Everyone headed downstairs to find the dining area packed. At their startled expressions, the inn owner laughed.

"I see you didn't know about the festival taking place here in Atlas." He said as they sat at the only open table. He sat with them as they ate, explaining. "There's a grand festival that begins today. We try to have it every year, and this one promises to be the biggest yet. You simply must stay for it."

Lina grinned. "Hell yeah, we're up for that!" The others were clearly in agreement.

The jolly man who ran the inn beamed. "Wonderful! You'll see in no time how worthwhile it is! It goes on for days, sometimes a couple weeks, people love it so! And there's so much to do!"

Lina made a slightly concerned face. "A week or two, huh? I don't know if we can afford that "

The inn owner waved her comment aside. "Oh nonsense, it's fine. I'll cut you a deal like I do for many patrons at this time. I make so much business during this festival that I can more than afford it. You just pay for the first few days and we'll call it good."

Everyone smiled wide, surprised and grateful for his generosity. Lina raised her glass. "Cheers for this fantastic guy!"

The entire room roared with agreement, a smile on every guests face. The owner blushed faintly, flattered by the praise. "Ah, cut it out. Get out there, the day is just beginning, and the festival is already underway!"

With that, the room swiftly cleared. The clattering of dishes was the only sound left.

Outside, Lina and her friends marveled at the sight of an enormous cluster of tents and booths that lay like a heavy blanket across the massive city. They immediately split up, dashing off in pairs to see and experience as much as possible. In mere minutes, Lina and Gourry were getting involved in every eating contest they could find. To no surprise, they won every single one they entered. Amelia and Fuhoko went straight to the games, and soon enough they were buried under numerous prizes they had won for themselves and their friends. Taiyo and Zelgadis wandered among the various vendors' tents, looking at all the exotic items many of them sold. Taiyo bought an item for each person in the group, even Xellos. Zel seemed less than enthused at the latter, and was a bit disgruntled until Taiyo put his gift around his neck. It was a small, detailed pendant, shaped like a bird. Zel blushed faintly, holding it carefully in his palm and looking at it. Taiyo smiled.

"In my village, birds are a symbol of freedom and friendship. I thought it suited you best because I feel closer to you than anyone else in the group, and because I hope that someday, you find a way to free yourself from your curse."

Zelgadis blushed more, then smiled softly. To Taiyo's surprise, he stepped closer and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you," he murmured, "It's a very meaningful gift, and I'll treasure it always."

Taiyo blushed, hugging back softly for a moment before they pulled away. A few moments of somewhat awkward silence passed, and Zel seemed flustered. Turning rather red, he rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say now. Taiyo noticed, and feeling a bit shy herself, she tried to start a new conversation.

"So should we go see what the others are doing?" she offered, hoping to clear the awkwardness.

Zel took a deep breath, calming himself. He nodded, and they headed off.

The kind inn owner's words rang true, as the days passed and the Slayers found more to do each day. As they did more and gained more rewards and souvenirs, their moods elevated. Lina in particular was pleased with the cash prizes they had won for various contests.

"We'll be well off for weeks with this much cash!" She exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

Amelia gushed, rambling for several minutes about how wonderful it all was. Zel had to shove a cupcake in her mouth to make her stop. She merely ate it, still smiling wide. Zel sighed. Taiyo and Fuhoko giggled.

It was a moment later when the happiness and fun of the event was abruptly halted. Numerous shouts of panic were heard from nearby, and the group quickly made their way over to see what was wrong. They stared, horrified and angry, at the sight before them. A group of monsters was rushing through the city, setting everything, homes and festival booths alike, ablaze with torches and fireballs.

Lina bared her teeth, seething with rage at the sight. "Those bastards They're gonna pay!" In an instant she was in the midst of them, blasting them with her full strength. Her friends swiftly joined her, simultaneously helping citizens to safety. The monster pack was massive, and it became harder and harder to control the mob as more appeared with every minute that passed. Just as the group got the upper edge, Amelia cried out in shock.

"They got Taiyo!" She shrieked, unable to help as a monster set the ground around her on fire. Taiyo struggled against the grip of a particularly large ogre, screaming curses at it in Elfish. Zelgadis' eyes widened, and he charged after the ogre, determined to save Taiyo. Catching up with it, he bombarded it with a barrage of magic attacks as well as furious punches, trying in vain to get it to release her. The ogre roared and made a move to charge, but was suddenly blown away by an attack from out of nowhere. Zel caught Taiyo, then looked for the source of the attack.

On a nearby roof stood Xellos, his usual smile present. His hand was outstretched, held in a rather relaxed pose. Despite his distaste for the Mazoku, Zelgadis was relieved and grateful for the aid.

Xellos descended, and with his help, the remains of the monster horde was demolished, and the fires were extinguished. After a quick but thorough head-check to make sure all the people were okay, and after Amelia healed a few who were hurt, the group returned to the inn, where a large and very grateful group of citizens was waiting. Upon entering, the group was surprised as the group greeted them with uproarious cheers and applause. Lina, ever the dramatic one, played the part of the "modest" hero, dramatically requesting that, although she had indeed done a great deed, the people shouldn't be so quick to praise her. The others stared at her, most with sweat drops forming, Zel with a brow raised, and Xellos simply making an amused smile. Lina yelped as Gourry pulled her off the table she was standing on and carried her off to her room.

After spending the last few days helping with the cleanup, the group departed, laden with not only their souvenirs and prizes, but a few thank you gifts from the people of Atlas City as well.

"Where to now, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked, cheery as usual. Lina shrugged.

"Wherever we end up, I guess."

Gourry looked almost thoughtful, a rare expression for him.

"What I don't get," he said mostly to himself, "is why those monsters wanted Taiyo.."

Lina seemed to wonder that as well.

"Now that you mention it, neither do I."

Taiyo shifted uneasily. Xellos noticed, glancing for the slightest of moments at her. Zelgadis frowned, confused and concerned.

Xellos made the same mysterious face he had the night of the escape from the forest, and spoke with a tone to match.

"Perhaps the answers will become clear in time. I certainly hope it's nothing too serious "

Lina's brows knitted. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Xellos smiled even more mysteriously.

"That, Miss Lina, is a secret you will never get from me "

Lina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever "

The group continued on, the questions now nagging at each of their minds: What strange events are unfolding now, and what will it get us into? 


	5. A Glimpse of Hell

A few more weeks of travelling passed, with several attacks made on the group along the way. Fed up with the attacks, Lina decided to take a few detours in attempt to throw off their attackers, who seemed to be following their every move. By the time the group felt safe, they had ended up in a very strange area, where there were no landmarks of any kind. The land was dark as though awaiting a storm that would not come, and there was no sign of life; no trees, no animals, not even the most insignificant insect.

Amelia shivered.

"This place is awfully creepy, Miss Lina " she whimpered, shaking.

Lina hugged herself, feeling strangely cold despite the dry warmth of the area.

"I know " she said, wondering if they should head back a ways and try to find a safer path. No one else said a word, as though speaking any more than that would cause the storm to finally break from its ever-present cloud cell. Even Xellos was tense, an oddly serious expression formed firmly on his face. It may have been that he sensed some unseen threat, though at least part of his discomfort was undoubtedly caused by Fuhoko, who had seen fit to take his cloak, (which was, as anyone who knows a mazoku's nature is aware, merely an extension of himself,) and was now snuggling into it, unaware of the effect her affectionate gesture had on Xellos.

Taiyo walked very close beside Zelgadis, even taking his hand at one point. Sensing her need for comfort, Zel did not resist, though a faint pink tinge spread across his face. He wanted to smile at her, to give her extra reassurance, but the actions were beyond his control now. Amelia walked between Lina and Gourry, seeking comfort in the closeness of friends as well.

As dusk approached, they arrived at a very broad, deep crevice, the bottom of which none could see; the attempt itself was too much for the senses, as the sharp drop and overwhelming darkness of the pit sent a wave of height sickness-among other unpleasant feelings-washing over the group instantly.

"Crap " Lina said, more in unnerved awe than anything else.

"What do we do now?" Taiyo's voice was faint and wavering.

"We can't possibly camp out here!" Amelia squeaked before anyone else could respond, and the sharp sound of her panicked voice caused most of the group to jump. The tension built for several minutes as everyone silently debated over the only two choices: Either try to camp in this empty, foreboding land, or cross the decrepit bridge, which was blanketed by an impossibly thick shroud of fog.

Lina tried to put on a brave front, standing tall and firm. She opened her mouth to make a decision, only to be cut off by a sharp shriek from Fuhoko. Whirling, the redheaded sorceress, along with the others in her group, stood staring in silent panic at an enormous, gut-wrenchingly hideous beast, the likes of which none had ever seen before. The creature was lurching toward them with speed that was uncharacteristic of such a large and bulky thing.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I think that big guy answers the question for us!" Lina yelped. "Run!"

In an instant, every member of the team was dashing across the bridge, desperately afraid but not daring to look back to see if the beast was following. No doubt it was big enough to cross the chasm without need of the bridge, though it may likely step onto the bridge simply to destroy it and send them all plummeting into the abysmal depths below.

It was only when they had been running for several minutes that the realization hit them like a lead weight to the gut: this bridge was far longer than they realized, and the creature was not alone. All around, things even the Ruby-eyed king of monsters himself would shy away from were lurking, creeping up the edges of the soggy wooden planks and grabbing at the heroes. It was a nightmare even the darkest of things would suffer trauma from, and as Lina and her friends ran in trembling, uneven steps, none of them believed they'd make it out alive. It may take days of endless running to cross the bridge, and with all these enemies constantly reaching for them, they couldn't rest for even a moment. Amelia and Fuhoko were already beginning to falter, forcing Gourry and Xellos to lift and carry them, never slowing their pace.

They had been running for what seemed like an eternity when a massive beam of light shot up from the depths of the chasm, blocking the Slayers' path and illuminating the area with blinding light that pierced the fog and seemed to momentarily immobilize the monsters all around. Seeing their chance to get ahead, Lina turned to her friends and with only a look gave a clear message: No matter how bright it gets, keep running. With that, she charged on, heading directly into the light itself. The others followed, trying hard to fight the urge to close their eyes against the painfully strong light.

After almost an hour, they emerged, worn and quite nearly blind, from the other side of the beam. They ran on, uncertain of how much more time they had, and aware that even on this side of the light, creatures from the darkest pits of hell were frozen, waiting with still watchful eyes and poised claws, for the light to fade and give them their striking chance. Where the light was coming from, no one knew or dared to ask. It hardly seemed to matter, as it was clearly an aid, however unexpected it may have been.

They ran for another hour before the light, now far behind them but hardly any less bright, flickered and died, and for the briefest of moments the monsters around them surged forward, before an ear-shattering wail split the air, knocking them and the desperate travelers who fled from them to the nearest solid ground, which, thankfully for the Slayers, was the last leg of the perilous bridge. Although far less sturdy than the rest of the crossing, it was almost enough to inspire tears. As the wailing continued, one by one they stood and forced themselves forward. They eventually made it, worn and with their senses nearly demolished, to the solid ground that from the start of the wailing had been just barely visible. They collapsed, not caring that they were surrounded by the same overwhelming emptiness that they had wandered with uncertainty through before coming upon the bridge. Within a mere moment of feeling their utter relief, each and every one of them, even Xellos, fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

They awoke nearly a full day later to find the area no less dark or dry than it had been before. Too worn and eager to escape this hellish nightmare valley to eat, the entire group rose slowly and travelled on. It took them another day of constant walking to emerge, nearly at the point of giving up, into a small clearing, dimly lit by the breaking dawn. Just in view from the hill upon which they now stood was a small village. To the broken and weary group, even this most humble of places was like a paradise of comfort and safety. The past few days and all their strangeness-the monsters, the bridge, and the odd yet aiding beam of light- were instantly washed from their minds as they headed for the town.

They would recall it days later, after having rested and begun their journey anew 


	6. Enter the Madman

Roughly four days after the horrible experience they had in the valley, the Slayers had finally begun to move on. They headed west, aiming their journey toward a large city known as Adelaide. They traveled for a couple weeks, passing through many smaller towns and seeing few enemies along the way.

Lina stretched, giving off a relaxed sigh as she did so.

"Man," she exclaimed, "it is ever good to have a calm trip "

Gourry nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, how long has it been since we had one like this? It's almost too good to-OW!"

Lina had smacked him over the head.

"Try not to jinx it, lamebrain."

Gourry rubbed his head, pouting.

A bit farther back in the procession, Zelgadis and Taiyo were chatting about various things, enjoying as always the friendship they had established. Now and then, one of them would blush faintly, perhaps look away for a moment, and even fidget. Amelia, seeing something behind it, tried desperately not to gush. She failed.

"Oh, I just can't resist! You two are so cute!" She squealed. Both people looked at her strangely.

Lina grinned, having seen it before along their travels.

"You guys like each other. It's so obvious." She put it bluntly. Zel turned bright red and stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

Taiyo blushed deeply, looking away.

Lina looked at Zel squarely.

"Aw, come on, Zel, you can't really expect us not to notice. Besides, you two are perfect for each other."

Zel blushed redder.

"You're seeing things " he mumbled. Secretly, he knew it was true, despite his protests. But why would they think Taiyo would share those feelings? Sure, he though to himself, we're close as friends, but look at me. She could never love a monster like me...

Taiyo glanced at him, a look of sad concern crossing her face upon seeing his dismal expression. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Zelgadis? Are you alright?"

Zel blinked, looking at her. He took a deep breath, calming down. He nodded.

Taiyo wasn't convinced, but let it drop, aware that he wouldn't share his feelings, at least not at that time. The group continued on, an awkward silence falling over them.

It was nearly an hour later when the silence was finally broken. A somewhat deep male voice breached the clear, quiet air around the path on which Lina and friends walked. The voice was singing softly, a bizarre song none of them had heard before.

"Sit Back Now Let Me Tell You A Tale Where Justice Does Not Prevail About an Ill-Fated Life So Very Full of Strife Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right "

The group came to an abrupt halt, looking around for the source of the voice. When Lina was about to call out, demanding who was there, the owner of the voice stepped out from the line of dark trees alongside the road. The young man standing before them was even stranger and darker than his song. He was tall and lean, wearing an odd suit the color of freshly-drawn blood. His skin was ungodly pale, his hair as inky black as the darkest night and worn in a haphazard, bedhead style. He had a top hat to match his suit, and across his face was a line of what seemed to be stitches, making him look even stranger, despite the noticeable fact that he was, overall, rather attractive in a dark and sinister way.

Upon the arrival of the bizarre man, Xellos' usual, annoyingly ever-present grin dropped like a lead weight, replaced by a stiff frown. Xellos himself was tense, standing firm on the spot where he had stopped. Taiyo paled, stepping back a few feet. She looked as though she were bracing herself to run out of the area at a breakneck pace, yet she stood still, shivering almost visibly.

The man in the suit grinned, an oddly satisfied and almost unsettling glint in his eyes. He tipped his hat, bowing ever so little.

"Ah " he crooned, staring right at Xellos, "if it isn't the Beast Priest himself. Xellos, how are you these days?"

Xellos delivered his response with pure ice in his voice, eyes opening ever so slightly to glare at the man before him.

"Makoto Ai Damasu " he nearly spat what appeared to be the man's name. "To what do I owe the displeasure of your return?"

Lina made a face, confused and irritated by the situation at hand.

"Makoto what ?" She muttered blankly. "Xellos, what the hell's going on? Who is this freak?"

It was the man Xellos had called Makoto who responded. He grinned wider, taking her hand as though to kiss it. His eyes had an eerie glow to them as he offered his nickname to her.

"Makoto Ai Damasu...MAD, to simplify matters."

Lina cringed a bit, pulling her hand away. MAD did not move, did not so much as blink. He was like a doll in his eerie, staring silence and motionless grace. Everyone in the group went rigid, and Amelia ducked behind Zelgadis. Fuhoko shuddered, and for a mere moment MAD reacted, eyes gliding in her direction. His smile broadened, his dark eyes offering an unspoken question: Who was this darling little treat? Fuhoko's eyes widened and she too took shelter, ducking behind Xellos, who blocked MAD's view of her in an almost protective manner.

"What do you want, MAD?" Xellos pressed on, demanding an answer with a firm, almost hateful tone. MAD grinned darkly, his voice dropping to match, yet never losing its lilting undertone.

"You know perfectly well what I want, Beast Priest. And I know without a doubt that somehow, that lovely young woman with the pointed ears got a hold of it Give it to me, and there won't be a problem."

Everyone besides Xellos, MAD, and Fuhoko looked warily at Taiyo. Now a few pieces of the puzzle they were living in were coming together. This man had sent those monsters to Atlas, and he was the one whose power had made those monsters in the valley. But what was it he wanted, and why did Taiyo have it? Taiyo winced, stepping back further. Her legs trembled with the trapped energy that was building, aching to run to safety at once. But she held her stance, avoiding her friends' curious stares.

Zel looked at her more with concern than anything else.

"Taiyo ?"

She wouldn't look at him. She stared at MAD, occasionally glancing at Xellos as though waiting for some sort of signal. Neither of them gave an indication of any sort. MAD stepped toward Xellos, who remained rooted to his spot, fearlessly gazing at him.

"I want that book, Xellos .You know as well as I do that there's no point keeping it from me. You could give it to me now and be spared ."

Xellos' eyes darkened dangerously. MAD's widened just a bit, and he took a step back. He knew Xellos' power well, that much was clear. After a moment, his grin twisted into a deep frown.

"No more games ." He said ominously. "I'll let you run a bit longer, but mark my words, this is a war now. You can tell your mistress directly from me: The time of the revolution is NOW." His fists clenched, and his eyes went so narrow that his pupils were no longer visible. He seethed, his voice oozed acid. "I WILL have my new order, Beast Priest! Control of this miserable Universe will be mine!"

With that, a flash of light much like the one that had frozen his creatures under the bridge went up, then a dark cloud of toxic smoke erupted, engulfing the entire group. When it cleared and everyone had regained their breath, he was gone.

Without a word, Xellos walked on. Confused and surprised, the others followed. The questions pulled at their weary minds: Just who is this insane man known a MAD? What does he plane to do? What's this book he mentioned? They all wondered the same things. But the biggest curiosity of all was what really drove them nuts with confusion. What is it Taiyo and Xellos know that the rest of us don't, and how are the two of them connected to each other in all this?

The answers would come soon enough, and Lina and her friends would all have to be ready for them. 


	7. Taiyo's Flight

The group travelled on, wary of MAD's final words before disappearing: "Mark my words, this is a war now . I WILL have my new order, Beast Priest! Control of this miserable Universe will be mine!" Lina grumbled, lost in thought. Xellos refused, of course, to tell anyone any of the story behind MAD and his apparent desire for control of the universe. But this was a different kind of secrecy than Xellos' usual brand of creating mysteries and annoyance among the group. This time he had no grin, no mocking tone when responding to the questions Lina launched at him. He was his usual self, but whenever it came up he would merely fall silent, a blank look replacing his trickster smile. It was made clear after the first few attempts that he was truly serious; no amount of bribery, begging or senseless beating from anyone, even Lina, would draw the desired information from him.

Lina growled. "Dang it, Xellos, you'll have to tell us eventually. We've been dragged into this, too, so sooner or later we'll have to know what's going on!"

Xellos was calm, but still his whimsical expression faltered.

"The truth will become clear when the need arises, Miss Lina No sooner."

Lina barely resisted the urge to try pounding it out of him. Crossing her arms and pouting, she continued on.

"Oi, how close are we to the next city?" She called back toward anyone in the group who may have an answer.

It was Fuhoko who responded. She perked up, taking a swift survey of the area, then looked ahead at Lina.

"Another two miles in this direction, then we'll need to head south-southeast on an unmarked path. That should lead us straight into Adelaide by no later than mid-afternoon." She smiled wide, pleased to have been of help. The rest of the group stared I surprise at her, a reaction which caused her to blush vividly and look away, feeling very shy.

Xellos seemed thoroughly impressed. Fuhoko blushed deeper, unaware of why she was so naturally drawn to this strange man. There was just something about him that demanded her attention, and whatever the case, neither of them seemed to mind it.

As the group's young navigator had explained, they took the uncharted path and arrived shortly and right on predicted time at the thriving city, which was bustling with the excitement and color of busy life. Lina, whose mood had been improved by the good time they'd made in getting there, took a deep breath, hands resting on her hips.

"Ah," she breathed, "it's good to be in a big town again. Now let's go find us a decent place to stay!" She marched off, dragging Gourry with her. Amelia, as was routine, headed off to gather supplies. Xellos wandered off, Fuhoko scurrying along close behind. Zelgadis was left standing next to a despondent Taiyo, who hadn't looked at or spoken to anyone since that first meeting with their new foe. Zel reached a hand out, wanting desperately to console her, but hesitated. This gave her the chance to walk hurriedly away. Saddened by her sudden rush to get away from him, Zelgadis sighed and walked off in another direction, unaware that Taiyo immediately began heading back toward the forest just outside the town's border.

It was nearly nightfall before the young elf's friends realized she was gone. 


	8. Secrets and Confessions

The news had just been announced by a very distressed Zelgadis. The reactions were to be expected. Amelia was rambling about the potential danger Taiyo could be in, worried sick. Fuhoko looked very nearly as upset, and clung to Xellos, burying her face in his cloak. Xellos said nothing, but his expression seemed less than pleased. Gourry frowned deeply, and Lina nearly had a conniption. Zelgadis had a mixed expression, torn between panic, worry, sorrow, and guilt. It was clear it felt responsible, though no one could be sure as to why.

They were all torn: It was nearly dark, and Taiyo could be miles away by now.

Amelia was demanding immediate action.

"We have to go look for her!" She exclaimed urgently. "We can't possibly wait until morning!"

Gourry muttered dismally, "We'll never find her It's too dark out, and if we wait, she'll be too far away." Fuhoko wailed, muffled by Xellos' cloak. Amelia gasped, stunned by the words. Zelgadis paled dramatically.

Lina rubbed the back of her head, concerned and confused. "Gah What'd she have to run away for, anyhow?"

No one could answer. A few minutes of indecision passed, and Zel finally snapped. He clenched his fists, eyes closed tight against his fears of what might have already happened to Taiyo.

"I don't care how dark it is, damn it! I'm going to find her now!" He ran out into the night, blatantly ignoring his friends' attempts to keep him back. Lina fumed. Enough was enough! They'd lost Taiyo, and she wasn't about to let Zel go running off, too!

"Alright, that's it! We're all going out there and hauling those two back here! I don't care if we have to knock them both out to get 'em!" No one argued, and with that they hurried out.

Zelgadis searched everywhere, even stopping at a couple dozen houses to see if anyone had seen Taiyo or where she'd gone. Every answer was the same. No one had a clue. Zel's nerves tensed. He doubled his efforts, beginning to search outside the city, in the surrounding woods. He was starting to panic. Where is she? I have to find her!

"TAIYO!" He called out her name as loudly as he could, not caring that his throat hurt with the strain.

"Taiyo, please! You have to come back!" He shook with the fear of what might have already happened, or what still could. What if MAD had taken her? The thought burned him, snapping his heart like a frail twig in a hurricane. He would never be able to go on if he didn't find her. He was worried, angry, confused...His eyes widened, heart racing as he realized it. His face flushed. He was in love. He took off at top speed, looking even harder. He was searching for nearly two hours before he came upon a large tree...

Several miles outside of the city, Taiyo sat with her back against a large oak tree. She hugged her knees to her, a large book with an odd, multi-colored, scaly cover resting between her chest and her legs. She was silent, but a flood of tears streamed down her face, soaking through her sleeves as she thought of the friends she had abandoned. I don't want this..The thoughts drifted through her guilty conscience. I want to stay, to help them. But I can't. If I stay, he'll hurt them. What can I do? Even if I have faith in them, I know what MAD will do. I won't let myself and this cursed book be the death of these people I've become so close to. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Lost in her regret and sorrow, she was unaware when Zelgadis neared the tree, so when she voiced her next thoughts aloud, she had no idea he would hear them.

"Zelgadis, I'm sorry. If only you could hear me. I really wish I could have told you the truth about how I feel. But I could never bring myself to leave after those words had left my lips." She covered her eyes, a sob breaking through. "I can hardly do it even now, knowing I can't stay to try...How can I live with myself at all?" Zelgadis was standing before her by now, his eyes soft and sad. He realized as he knelt and drew her close what she meant. Taiyo emitted a startled gasp, turning red. She began to tremble, confused and nervous.

"Zelgadis," she murmured, fear and embarrassment creeping into her strained voice, "what's going on? Why are you here?" Zel closed his eyes.

"Is that why you're trying to leave?"

Taiyo's eyes widened.

"What?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"You..." he said, pausing slightly, "You share my feelings. You're worried about me and the others now that MAD's after that book. Tell me I'm wrong." Taiyo held back a startled sob. She was torn between wanting to hug him, glad to know he felt the same strong love she had for him; and wanting to pull away and run.

"Y-yes," she barely managed to get the word out. "I do. I am." Zel hugged her tighter, tears of concern and frustration forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Why? Can't you trust us, trust me?"

"I can," she insisted, not wanting him to think she had no faith in them. "But Zelgadis, I don't want anything to happen. I know you and the others can take care of yourselves, Zelgadis, but you have no idea what MAD can do, how easily he can make horrible things happen." She cried more, hugging him and burying her face in his shoulder. The hardness mattered less to her than it ever had; her need for comfort overwhelmed everything else she felt. Zelgadis held her gently, letting her vent. He thought about the fact that she really did have deep, romantic feelings about him. It doesn't even matter that I don't understand how she can... He realized that now. Right now all I want is to make her see that it's worth enough to keep going. I won't let her go. Not now. After a few minutes, Taiyo's grief-ridden body relaxed, her tears having worn her out. She leaned against Zel, breathing softly.

"Will you come back," he asked, hoping that period of emotional release had cleared her head, "now that you know? Will you give us a chance?"

Taiyo was quiet for a long time. Despite his nerves, Zel remained still and quiet, waiting. After a brief while, Taiyo pulled away slowly and looked at him. Her eyes met and locked with his, and after a long moment, the two found themselves close again, their lips making that precious first meeting. When they drew away from each other after a few tender moments, Taiyo's eyes were bright. Zel's heart skipped, his hopes confirmed.

"Yes," she said very softly, a hand resting lightly on his cheek. Zel blushed. Despite his hardened, cynical nature, he was rather shy when it came to things involving romance and deep bonds. He hugged her, true happiness overtaking him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so good. As soon as he pulled away, both of them stood. Taiyo returned the book to its hiding place amongst her other belongings, then took Zel's hand in her own. Then the two of them headed back to the inn. The rest of the group soon showed up, and were surprised to see them there. After the relaying of the explanation-as well as some expected teasing from Lina and an overdramatic (and rather corny) romance speech from Amelia-everyone went to bed, weary and eager to get a good night's rest.

Xellos spent the night sitting outside, occasionally cringing. Fuhoko was using his cloak as a blanket, and was cuddling it in her sleep. For him, it would be a long night. 


	9. A MAD Surprise

All seemed well enough so far. The Slayers had encountered few enemies so far, and moods were high now that Taiyo was back. Zelgadis was putting up with the teasing about him and Taiyo rather well, but the blush seemed permanently painted across his face. Lina had yet to stop snickering.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten that MAD had already made his threat to begin his onslaught. Even Xellos, though aware of the danger, was more focused on current goings-on. He had yet to get his cloak back from Fuhoko, but it seemed to bother him less now that, for the most part, she simply wore it rather than snuggling it wherever she went.

It wasn't until nearly another week had passed before they were shockingly reminded of their new enemy and his plans. This reminder came in a form no one, least of all a strangely upset Xellos, could ever have expected.

MAD came one night while they were all sleeping deeply in their camp halfway to a town called Anberlin. He seemed uninterested in Taiyo and the book she held hidden away from his grasp, passing the tent she shared with Zelgadis with only the slightest of glances. The book, this time, could wait. There was other work to be done, a different prize to be seized.

The insane man in the crimson suit looked warily around. Where was Xellos? If that Beast Priest is hiding waiting to ruin my plans MAD growled, irritated at the merest thought of such a thing. Xellos was hard enough to bear, a nightmare to speak to, an eyesore he couldn't put up with in the least. If the violet-haired mazoku so much as showed a corner of that ridiculous grin .MAD shook himself. He had to focus.

He crept toward the tent in which the group's two youngest members slept. Easily stepping past Amelia's sleeping form (even with her rapid, spastic movements as she dreamed heavily of fighting for her beloved justice), he snuck up to the prone, silently dozing form of Fuhoko. His twisted grin slithered across his face, reaching literally from one ear to the other. 'MY PRIZE, AT LAST!'

MAD knelt, lightly brushing the preteen's face with a gloved hand. Fuhoko shifted lightly, mumbling incoherently.

"Darling." MAD murmured, utterly captivated. "A few small changes, and she'll make the perfect bride." With that, he carefully lifted her, and with a single step cleared the gap between himself and the exit. He hurried off, assured of his victory. He had to bite his lip hard enough to draw a thick line of blood in order to suppress a cackle of merciless, victorious pride.

"Xellos, you poor, pathetic fool. You took too long and weren't even present to defend her. Now this precious thing is mine, and soon the world will fall and bow to me and my soon-to-be queen."

He disappeared into the dead of night, leaving no trace...

But what trace would Xellos need to know what had happened? After all, even had he not returned to see the very last glimpse of MAD as he faded into the darkness, he always had a knack for knowing things no one else did.

Feeling a strange burning in his chest, Xellos stared, eyes wide with growing fury, at the spot where MAD had left his sight. 'He has caused enough trouble as it is. His goal is foul enough. I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE FUHOKO!' He thought, feeling enraged and hateful.

Without the slightest sound, he reverted to his true form and burned a trail of focused rage and murderous intent toward wherever MAD was taking her. He'd get her back at any cost. He knew why it was important now... 


	10. Xellos: The Vengeful Priest

While the others pressed on with their journey and searched in vain for Fuhoko, Xellos rushed on, far more aware of the situation and what needed to be done. His growing rage and the knowledge of what MAD was planning drove him onward. He knew how to find them, and was on the verge of arrival. Fuhoko would not remain in MAD's clutches much longer, and MAD would suffer greatly for taking her away. Of those two things he was murderously certain.

Meanwhile, hiding in the tower of a dark, gothic-style castle in the thick woods, MAD sat upon a magnificent throne, relishing his victory. Fuhoko was still sleeping deeply, hidden away in his private bedchamber. He had plans for her, but for now they could wait. Oh, how his black heart burned and swelled with the pride of having made such easy work of stealing her away!

"The best part..." MAD thought aloud, "is that Xellos will never be able to get her back Even if he were to find my lair, my minions below would dispose of him swiftly and without mercy. No matter how strong he is, he can't possibly see ALL my tricks coming!" He cackled darkly, delighted with the grotesque images that ran through his mind. Oh, yes That too would be a grand reward. He licked his lips. It was time to begin the girl's transformation. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

"It's time!" He declared. No one responded. MAD frowned in disgust at the lack of respect for his command. He cleared his throat.

"IT'S TIME!" He said again, more firmly.

A long, ominous silence followed. MAD growled, irritated.

"What the hell is going on here? I demand action!" The only answer he received was a howl of empty wind.

At that instant, a cold chill ran through him. He clenched his fists. This wasn't happening. His plan was flawless, his resources endlessly on hand! HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY BE FALLING APART?!

He rushed to his bedchamber, convincing himself that when he opened the door, the girl would still be there, sleeping deeply in his bed, unaware of her new surroundings and completely untouched. He reached the door and wrenched it open. Hurrying in, he scanned the room with his dark, demonic eyes.

Everything was indeed as he had left it. He frowned despite his relief. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Idiot " he told himself, "You're imagining things. The stupid thing probably drifted off and forgot where he was supposed to be." MAD's body relaxed. Yes, that was it. The minion he'd devised to help him with Fuhoko's "alterations" was simply wandering. He'd return soon enough, and after a thorough punishment from MAD, he'd do his job. Then everything would be perfect. Yes that was all there was to this minor grievance. But what to do until the foolish creature made his way back? An idea formed. MAD's eyes darkened, and a cruel, somehow eager smirk broke across his face. It couldn't hurt to break her in just a bit, and as long as she remained asleep she wouldn't protest. He moved closer, his newfound arousal rapidly building. He shivered as he debated where to start.

"What does it matter? She's mine either way." He grasped the fabric of her top and prepared to shred it. Then he froze, recognizing only now the cloak she had wrapped over her shoulders.

"That cloak," he spat under his breath, "belongs to-"

At that moment, Xellos stepped out of the darkness.

MAD cringed, hissing the name of his unwanted guest.

"Xellos "

At that moment, Fuhoko's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to come to awareness, and in that moment the situation became deadly.

MAD launched a vicious onslaught of blades and slivers of dark energy at Xellos, striking with deadly speed and managing to make several severe lacerations on his body. As though unaware of the blood pouring from his wounds, Xellos retaliated, sending a wave of dark energy that pinned MAD fast to the wall. MAD struggled, cursing at Xellos at the top of his lungs. Xellos looked at him maliciously, eyes open and livid with the deep contempt he felt toward the other mazoku.

Fuhoko's eyes widened. Scared and confused, she clung to the headrest of the bed, simultaneously pulling Xellos' cloak tight around her.

With tense, stiff footsteps, Xellos walked close to the restrained and infuriated MAD.

"You've made one too many mistakes The book and your foolish domination plan are things of one nature, but stealing Fuhoko away from me " A frighteningly cruel smirk formed. His eyes nearly glowed with his dark intent. "that, Makoto, is the one thing I intend to deal with personally."

Fuhoko's eyes softened. She could swear there was something in the way he had said that "stealing Fuhoko away from me " Did he mean that he cared for her?

For once in his long life, MAD's eyes showed true fear mixed in with his usual cruel insanity. He knew all too well what Xellos was capable of, and he couldn't allow himself to suffer that. Not if he could weasel his way out of it.

"Xellos, I can help you " he pleaded, masking the disgust he felt at his expression of weakness, "I'll let you in on my plan. You can have the bulk of the power, even. All you have to do is release me. What do you say?"

Xellos threw his head back and laughed; It was a deep, cruel sound that erupted from deep within him, coming forth packed with intense disdain. MAD's eyes widened. Fuhoko cringed. Seeing Xellos like this was unsettling and scary.

Xellos looked straight at MAD, eyes dark. His tone was acidic; his aura flared, then curled around him like an ominous shroud.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" He hissed, sending long spikes of darkness through MAD's limbs, starting with one in each wrist and ankle, and then continued his monologue of fatal loathing, slamming a spike through each limb every time a new sentence began. Each time, MAD let out a strangled gasp of agony. By the time the speech was over, there were spikes embedded deep in his shoulders and the bases of his legs.

"You poor, insignificant bastard. You really think you're clever, don't you? Do you really believe that if you push me to my limit, it will make me less able to destroy you? Your power may match mine, but you fail to use it when it would most benefit you, and THAT IS WHY YOU WILL FAIL EVEN IN DEATH!" With these last few words, he sent a torrent of poison-tipped needles into every vital nerve and vein in MAD's torso. MAD went rigid, screaming with the immense panic and torment. He had indeed underestimated the priest, and with rage that he was unable to express, he vowed to himself that if he survived, he'd repay Xellos for this suffering by never allowing such a mistake again. Oh yes, the Mysterious, Trickster Beast Priest would see what MAD was truly capable of soon enough...

Xellos seemed to sense this and lashed at MAD with long tendrils of dark energy, which tore off long strips of flesh and muscle, at the same time sending powerful waves of lightning rippling through MAD's entire system. He would tear away every last resolve, disembowel every last bit of MAD and his feeble dream of conquest. Yes, part of this was to prevent the insane plan from coming to fruition, but in the dark heart of the mazoku with violet features, the most important thing he had to protect was the girl who clung for her life to the bed, whom was not sure at the moment which of the two males was more frightening.

MAD choked on blood and his own forced cries of anguish. He realized with sudden terror that Xellos was killing him. This wasn't a rescue mission for the girl so much as a lethal ambush! He strained with muscles that failed him, screaming with rage and fear at his attacker. Then his head drooped, his end nearing. He had no energy left.

Satisfied, Xellos dropped him carelessly, secretly delighting in the dull thud the body made upon impact with the cold stone floor and the pool of dark blood that formed quickly beneath the near-lifeless form. MAD glared at him with cold defeat in his eyes. Xellos simply walked toward the bed where Fuhoko cowered, thereby acknowledging his victory. He would leave MAD to whichever path his failing life slunk down. If he lived, what did it matter? Surely even HE was not foolish or insane enough to make another attempt, and even should that be proven untrue, Xellos would handle it. MAD had lost, period. What happened to him now meant nothing.

Fuhoko trembled with fear as Xellos silently unbound her. She was unsure of him, even though he seemed calm now. Indeed, it was as though in the moment between MAD's cruel landing and reaching the bed, Xellos had completely forgotten what was going on. He gently lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She shivered.

"Are you alright?"

The softness in his tone startled her more than the fact that his voice had broken the eerie silence of the room. She looked up at him. His eyes were back their normal state, closed and slightly upturned. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah " she said. She snuggled against his chest, suddenly feeling worn out. "Thank you "

"It's true," she thought warmly to herself as she began to doze off, "he loves me." Then she was asleep, lying calmly in his arms. Xellos, despite the discomfort of the snuggling and the sense of her warm, tender feelings toward him, smiled softly. He turned and walked calmly out of the castle, then cast Ray Wing and headed back to the others. It was night by the time he reached the group's new campsite.

Relieved that Fuhoko was alright, the group finally relaxed. A few questions as to what had happened were posed to Xellos, who simply responded with his usual phrase as he gazed with calm fondness at the girl he had worked so hard to rescue.

"That is a secret " he said quietly, lightly brushing a bit of hair away from Fuhoko's face. No one said another word, as though for once the annoyingly consistent words were a legitimate answer. A short time later, they all went to bed, leaving Xellos to sit by the fading flames of the campfire, with Fuhoko still sleeping peacefully, her head in his lap. 


	11. Plan B

Three weeks had passed

Three weeks before MAD's minions regenerated Three weeks before MAD himself received medical attention and was able to get everything back on track.

THREE WEEKS SINCE THE BEAST PREIST RUINED EVERYTHING!

Makoto Ai Damasu stood at his tower window, fuming. That violet menace had nearly slaughtered him, and to add to this dark disgrace, had also ruined his dream of starting off his new empire with a perfect queen!

"This will not stand I WILL have that girl as my own, and despite all the efforts of those fools, including Xellos, I WILL SUCCEED AT MY PLAN!" MAD stormed to his lab, grabbing the largest spell book he could locate. He slammed it down on his desk.

"Now to find the perfect spell to get her back Clearly conventional methods won't do " He flipped open the book and began hunting through every page, looking for just the right plan. After hours of searching, his eyes came upon it. His malevolent, psychotic grin returned, and he laughed.

"Yes, this is it! The perfect way to draw her back! And this for sure will be one thing even Xellos can't fight " He shivered with delight, and then went to work. By that night, his plan would be in motion, and he would finally have the beginnings of a truly flawless demise ready and waiting for this pitiful universe

Meanwhile, back with Lina and crew, everything had settled into a state if normalcy. The group moved on as they had before the start of their dealings with MAD, and now that certain feelings between members were in the open, the mood around the traveling motley crew was that of pleasant relaxation. The group decided to head to Saillune for a bit, then head on toward the seaside.

As their travel brought them to camp alongside a shallow river, it seemed all would be well for quite some time. Lina set out with Taiyo to find food, while Gourry gathered firewood and the others set up the tents. After a decent meal, everyone sat by the fire to chat idly.

"So that's it, huh?" Lina said, almost disappointed that it was over.

"It seems strange that it would end so easily," Amelia mused. Then she smiled, her eyes upturned in delight. "But at least it means everything is okay."

Gourry offered his input through a large mouthful of roasted fish.

"Wha ii ee iffin debd?"

Lina grimaced.

"Swallow first, geez!" She snapped.

Gourry made a sheepish face and swallowed hard.

"Sorry, I said 'what if he isn't dead?' After all, Xellos didn't say he killed MAD, just left him close to death."

Lina shrugged. The thought hadn't come across, as it didn't seem likely.

"I dunno. What are the chances he could have survived somethin' like that, anyway?"

A group glance at Xel proved pointless. The ever annoyingly vague mazoku simply grinned at them. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Even if by some horrible twist he's still kicking, we can take him, no prob!"

Unsure but feeling reasonably positive that there would be no problems of the sort, everyone spent a little while longer relaxing and socializing, then headed into their tents for a good night's rest.

Fuhoko woke groggily, sitting up. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Startled, she gasped, jumping to her feet. MAD was just a few feet away, and she wasn't awake. Or in her tent.

"What's going on?" She said meekly.

MAD smiled, two rows of needle-like teeth exposed.

"Welcome," he said with dark sophistication, "to my latest creation. The Nightmare Realm."

Fuhoko shivered. She didn't know what he was planning, but she knew it wasn't good. She took a step back.

"Leave me alone!" She said defiantly. MAD was close in an instant, holding her firmly by the wrist. His eyes gleamed with dark intentions.

"I don't think so. I have quite a bit of unfinished business with you " With that he shredded her clothes and began his work.

The night passed quietly, and a bruised and frightened Fuhoko sat awake, shivering with the memories of the realistic nightmare, as well as MAD's warning upon finishing his "business" with her:

"Remember, this will continue until you return to me, and if you tell a single soul of this, ESPECIALLY Xellos, there will be serious consequences "

So she kept it to herself, silently dreading the following night. She didn't want to go back to him, especially not now that she knew how Xellos really felt, yet she was unnerved by the thought of another nightmare encounter with MAD.

What will I do? 


	12. The Lesser of Two Evils

After more than a week of nightly visits from MAD, Fuhoko was weary and traumatized. She was finding more and more bruises, cuts, and even some suspicious fluids on her body each morning. It was getting more and more difficult to hide the truth from her friends. It was obvious by now that something wasn't right. Xellos in particular was deeply concerned.

Fuhoko retreated from every attempt at questioning or help. She cringed at the words MAD repeated each time and the end of his time with her:

"It could all be over if you'd only come to me. But tell a soul and all your little friends will suffer far worse "  
She couldn't let him harm her friends! Never! So she kept to herself, avoiding Xellos most of all. She knew it hurt him that she avoided him this way, but she had no choice. She wouldn't let MAD have the chance to hurt any of them , especially Xellos. But how long could she keep bearing these nightly sessions? How much more of this unwanted attention could her fragile young body take? She had to make a choice.

Her friends, meanwhile, were debating the situation. They had to figure out what was wrong, whether Fuhoko would tell them or not.

"I could do a check up after she goes to sleep, just to be sure she's not sick or anything " Amelia offered, clearly concerned and deeply frustrated by the fact that they hadn't done anything yet.

"No, that won't do any good. She's definitely acting weird, like people do when they're sick, but she's got all those cuts...It's weird. She'll go to bed just fine, and wake up looking like she was beaten up." Lina said, focusing on her thoughts as she spoke. "It's not normal..." she held her head, growling in frustration. "This would be so much easier if she'd just let us in!"

Zelgadis' eyebrows knitted. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Look, I care as much about Fuhoko as everyone else here, but she won't even tell Xellos. XELLOS. He usually knows everything before it even happens, and even HE doesn't know what's going on here. It doesn't look good. I don't see us finding a solution."

Lina glared at him.

"Well what are we supposed to do then, Mr. Negative?"

Zel raised a brow.

"Mr. Negative?"

Lina ignored the fact that he had no taste for the nickname.

"We're going to figure something out whether you think there's a way or not, damn it!"

Zel shrugged.

"I didn't say we should stop. I'm just not sure we'll be able to help before it becomes a more serious issue."

Taiyo glanced at Fuhoko, who sat alone, hugging her knees to her chest. Her expression sank into a painful sadness.

"I don't understand it. Why won't she let us help? What could be so bad that she doesn't want us to get involved?"

Xellos, who could overhear the conversation from where he stood nearby, frowned. Thoughts of MAD were breaking the surface of his mind. He shook them off. No, that fool wouldn't be so brazen as to push the subject after that near-death situation. He was alive, yes. The Mysterious Priest could not deny that he'd felt the return of MAD's life force recently. But there was no reason the rival mazoku would be so foolhardy as to keep trying. Xellos paused in his thoughts. He had to consider all possibilities. In truth, maybe he was underestimating the level of mental instability the crimson-clad master of darkness harbored. He frowned. He had to go report to Zelas, but with this new concern rising in his mind, the thought of leaving Fuhoko unprotected unsettled him.

Fuhoko glanced at him. He saw the fear in her eyes, and the realization that it was primarily for him struck him as highly strange. He sighed and looked away. There was no choice. Master Zelas wouldn't be pleased to be left waiting, so he'd have to trust Lina and her friends with Fuhoko for a short time. He turned and walked off, forcing back his worry. She'd be fine. He had to believe that.

When Xellos had left sight, Fuhoko relaxed. She didn't want to see him leave, but at least with him gone the biggest issue with her keeping the secret of MAD's nighttime visits was temporarily eliminated. But she couldn't rest much. She still had six companions very near, all of whom would get increasingly insistent as time went on and the encounters continued. Fuhoko shivered at the thought of MAD's touch, the feeling of his weight on her small frame every night for the last week. She didn't want it again, but she knew she'd have to face it in person if she went to him. But what choice of the two was worse: To be forever under MAD's spell and control, or to see what kinds of horrible, gruesome things he'd do to the people she cared about if she let them know what he was doing in her dreams?

That night, after yet another encounter with MAD, she made her choice. She broke, and after gathering her things, she headed out in search of MAD's new lair. She dreaded Xellos' reaction when he returned, and her stomach churned with guilt. As though the thought of what her friends' reactions would be didn't take a hard enough shot at her trembling heart. Nonetheless, she left. They'd get along without her. They didn't have much choice. 


	13. To Search or Not to Search

Lina and friends weren't making much progress. They were moving, true, but their despondent moods had slowed their travel to a sluggish pace. The journey seemed pointless. They had lost a friend, with no means of even finding out where she'd gone, let alone how to find and retrieve her.

Amelia was particularly bummed. Her lip quivered as she thought sadly of their runaway companion.

"I just don't understand " She mumbled into her chest, her head hanging low in added display of her sorrow. "Why would she just leave? Did we do something to drive her away? Was she unhappy with us?"

"I guess we'll never really know " Gourry replied, barely audible.

Lina stopped suddenly. The others, not expecting this hindrance, stumbled into her like dominoes.

"I'm sick of moping!" She said, her cheeks puffed with the force of her frustration. "So we lost somebody. Knowing us, we'll run into her again sooner than we think. Either that or Xellos'll bring her back again. And even if she never comes back, what can we do? Nothing! I know we all miss her, but whether she comes back or not, we have to learn to move on."

Zelgadis was quiet for a moment, then offered a dry grin of admittance.

"You have a point," he said plainly. Taiyo nodded. Amelia took a deep, cleansing breath and, despite her lingering sadness, nodded as well. Gourry seemed distracted. He was staring with blank confusion just past Lina.

Lina's eye twitched.

"Oi, lamebrain!" She said loudly, getting in his face, "Are you paying attention at all?"

Gourry pouted.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering why Xellos was making faces at you behind your back "

Lina face faulted.

"HUH?" she exclaimed, whirling. Upon completing her 180 degree spin, she was met with an uncomfortably close face-to-face with the violet-haired trickster priest. Startled by the sudden close encounter, she yelped and stumbled backward into Gourry.

Xellos wore his typical smile.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Miss Lina."

Lina glared.

"Idiot "

After a moment, Xellos' annoyingly ever-present grin melted, dissolving into a look of puzzled concern.

"Where is Fuhoko?" He inquired, glancing about at each member of the group in turn. No one said a word. Xellos frowned.

Lina stood straight. She placed a hand behind her head and looked at the ground, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Well, about that "

Xellos tensed, piecing the situation together. His eyes opened for one of very few times; his pupils were mere pinpricks. His mixed shock and rage added shakiness to his tone.

"She went .back to him " He said in a hushed but darkly expressive voice. "After everything I did, he still won't quit He lured her back somehow "

Amelia and Taiyo shivered, unnerved by his darkened mood. Even Zel seemed off put. Gourry backed up a step, attempting to pull Lina with him. Lina stood firm, shaking his hand free from her wrist.

"Look," Lina said as calmly as she could, though she too was a bit nervous now, "we don't know any more than you do at this moment. If anyone could find her, it's you, but maybe "

Xellos glared. Lina's voice dropped, and everyone's blood suddenly ran cold.

"Do not attempt to convince me let her go " He hissed, for once showing the true, dark nature he usually concealed. "Such a thing would never be acceptable."

Lina had no response. She knew better at this point than to push him. She and the rest of the group watched as Xellos turned and walked ahead, unsure of what to do. After a long moment, the sorceress followed, gesturing to the others that they might as well follow her lead. It seemed they would be looking for Fuhoko after all and if they didn't find her, there would be hell to pay. Xellos would make sure of that 


	14. Friendly Fire

Days after Xellos returned to discover that Fuhoko was gone, the search was still underway. Lina and crew trudged along after him, surprised by his sudden seriousness. The Mysterious Priest had not said a word- let alone been his usual, annoying self- in the entirety of the last few days. He had also hardly let them rest. It was getting to be a bit much.

"This is too weird," thought Lina, "he's never been like this before Since when does that fruitcake care about anyone, let alone Fuhoko?" Lina punctuated her frustrated, confused thoughts with a heavy sigh. A mere second later she ran face-first into Gourry's back. Her eye twitched in irritation.

"Oi, lamebrain, why did you stop right in the middle of-" Her angry inquiry was cut short as she noticed the strange person standing several yards away. The rest of the group stood still and quiet, watching the girl.

The stranger stood firm, silently waiting. She looked roughly Lina's age, and wore a blindfold. She faced them as though watching them, as though she could see them through the cloth. For nearly a minute, no one said a word or moved a single inch. Then Amelia stepped forward.

"Hello," she said with a small, welcoming smile, "is there something we can-" She froze, and suddenly the mysterious girl was just past her. Everyone stepped back, surprised. No one had seen the stranger move. After a few seconds, a rip appeared in Amelia's shoulder, and a bit of blood spurted out. She cried out and clasped her shoulder, wincing.

Taiyo moved to aid her. The blindfolded young woman moved swiftly, slamming into Taiyo. Taiyo yelped in shock and pain, stumbling back. She ran hard into a tree and crumpled. Zelgadis' eyes narrowed. He glowered at their attacker.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He growled, staring hard at her. The girl said nothing. Zel clenched his fists.

"Answer me!"

Finally a response came. In the form of a fierce, unrecognized spell. Zel choked out a pained gasp as waves of strange, blue-black power coursed through him. Lina snapped, attacking the enemy with a fireball. The girl dodged and countered, knocking Lina back several feet. Then, without a word, she disappeared.

Several hours later, the group sat around a campfire, tired and confused. Gourry incessantly asked if everyone was okay, eventually receiving a smack on the head from Lina. He retreated, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head and muttering about "only trying to help..."

Xellos sat aside from the group, thinking quietly to himself. He gazed into the crackling flames, trying to work things out in his head. An encounter with a strange assailant, and no luck finding Fuhoko. "...I went through so much to save her, and now she's gone again " He scowled. "Damn...Damn MAD...I'll make him pay if it's the last thing I do...He just had to push his luck, didn't he..." He stood and wondered off into the forest. No one paid him any mind. They were used to his random wanderings.

Lina was grumbling.

"What the hell was that about? What'd that crazy little brat want from us, huh? Geez "

Zelgadis was gently holding Taiyo, being protective despite her protests that she was fine. He softly kissed her head, and she finally settled down, flustered and blushing.

Amelia stared in frustration into the fire.

"It just doesn't make sense " she mumbled, "why would a random stranger show up and attack us like that? It isn't right!"

Gourry looked at Lina, concern and intense confusion showing in his eyes.

"Hey Lina," he said, "do you think we're being targeted again? You know, like when we first started out?"

Lina frowned.

"I'm surprised a goldfish-memory like yours could hold that " she muttered grouchily. Then she sighed. "I just don't know...Maybe. Pretty likely, given the messes we tend to get into..."

"Which are usually YOUR fault..." Zel mumbled.

Lina ignored him. "But then again, those were always big groups, and they were lame-o's who didn't have an ounce of power. This chick kicked our asses without breaking a sweat!" The red-haired sorceress growled, the thought enraging her. Her cheeks puffed. "Agh, what the hell is going on?!" she shouted.

Everyone wanted to figure out what was going on, but it was clear that doing so without dinner and a decent night's sleep wasn't happening. So they cooked some food Amelia had bought at the last town, ate, chatted briefly, and then headed into their tents for the night.

The next morning, they all packed up and continued on. Lina was still trying to come up with a plan. Xellos had not yet returned, but that was normal and therefore of little concern. Everyone walked on, all thinking the same thing: How do we deal with all the insanity going on? Just what IS going on, and why does it keep getting weirder?

Hours later, they had a chance to figure out an answer. Yet again the girl with the blindfold showed up, blocking their path.

Gourry's brow furrowed.

"Man, not again " he mumbled. His eyes widened- and he barely managed to block- as the girl came at him, claws of dark energy digging into his blade. He pushed her back and slashed, narrowly managing to make a cut in her shirt. The girl bounded back, then vaulted off a nearby tree and slammed her foot into his stomach. Gourry grunted and stumbled backward. Amelia attacked with a small but fairly strong spell, catching the enemy off guard. The girl seemed only momentarily fazed, then lunged, determined to launch a ferocious counter attack.

She was caught off guard again when Xellos stepped out from behind a tree, standing directly in her path. She faltered, and then swung her clawed hand toward him. Xellos, wearing his usual smile once again, simply caught her wrist.

"Oh my," he murmured, "this won't do at all, will it? You should know better than to attack anyone here, especially me..." With that, he reached around her head and grasped the end of the scrap of tattered cloth which covered her eyes. As everyone stood behind him, watching closely, the violet-haired mazoku gave the cloth a quick, firm tug.

The entire group stood in shock as the blindfold fell away to reveal the one person they'd least expect would ever attack them... 


	15. The Time Has Come

~ "Oh my," Xellos murmured, "this won't do at all, will it? You should know better than to attack anyone here, especially me." With that, he reached around her head and grasped the end of the scrap of tattered cloth which covered her eyes. As everyone stood behind him, watching closely, the violet-haired mazoku gave the cloth a quick, firm tug.

A collective gasp erupted from Lina and her friends as the blindfold fell away to reveal the one person they'd least expect would ever attack them. ~

Before them stood Fuhoko, though she seemed older and strangely calmer.

Lina gaped, completely in shock. Of all the things she and her friends had faced, this was a truly unfamiliar situation.

"F-Fuhoko!" She spluttered, then shook her head hard and stared at Xellos, pointing at Fuhoko.

"What the heck is going on here?" Lina demanded of the mazoku, Why is she suddenly about 4 years older? Why was she attacking us?!"

The girl they knew as Fuhoko blinked, as though only now aware she had been unmasked. Suddenly a portion of her darker nature fell away, and she looked down, just as she would have before.

"I'm not Fuhoko anymore." she murmured, feeling ashamed and guilty, especially in front of Xellos.

Everyone exchanged glances. Amelia stepped forward cautiously.

"What do you mean? Are you someone else disguised as our friend?" She frowned at the thought. "If so, who are you, and what did you do to her?"  
Gourry put a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to calm down and let the girl explain. Amelia settled down, still wanting an answer, but trying to be calm.

The girl formerly known as Fuhoko looked up somewhat hesitantly, almost shyly. "He changed that. He changed everything about me. I'm older now, stronger, with new abilities...My name, he changed that too. My name isn't Fuhoko anymore. It's Kirei." She paused for a moment, as if unsure how to word the last bit.

"I'm a mazoku now."

Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and no one said a word. Xellos didn't seem surprised by any of it. He stood next to her, bizarrely calm. She looked at him, feeling sad and guilty.

"Xellos," she started, "I'm s-" He raised a finger and put it gently over her lips. His usual smile crossed his lips as it had so many thousands of times before.

"Never mind that now," he said, "the important thing is that you're back. Now we have to deal with a bigger problem."

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

Everyone looked at Lina, the source of that sudden outburst.

Lina looked ready to snap.

"Just what the hell's going on here, Xellos? Since when can people be turned into mazoku, and why in hell would MAD do that to Fuhoko, or Kirei, or-whoever she is now?!"

Xellos sighed.

"Well, I knew I'd be getting you involved at some point. Which is exactly why I went to see Master Zelas."

Zel raised a brow.

"You talked to her about this?"

Xellos raised a finger.

"Correction, I discussed the matter of MAD and what to do about him and your new involvement with him. In the end we reached a decision: I might as well tell you what MAD is really up to, since you're bound to be a part of the inevitable conflict."

Silence met this unusually informative statement.

Xellos grinned.

"You'd all best get comfortable. This is quite a long and intense tale."

After exchanging glances, everyone sat down and settled in. Xellos began his long, rather thrilling, and highly complicated story of MAD's history and his involvement in many dark and dangerous plots, most of which were attempts to overthrow the hierarchy of the mazoku race and take control of not just the Red universe, but the others as well. After several long, draining hours and a couple naps and meals to replenish everyone's stamina, (for the story had quite an intense effect on its listeners,) the story came to the most recent attempt: MAD's current efforts to seize control by taking out not only the remaining mazoku lords, but all other races' forms of leadership as well. Using immense stolen and built-up power and many forms of dark beings he created himself with ancient evil magic, Makoto Ai Damasu was plotting to destroy and completely rebuild all of existence. But not alone. He planned to do this with the aid and added power of a mate he had personally engineered to certain specifications. That was where Kirei came in.

"But it seems he did not complete the changes he intended to make. He merely decided to test the few he had already made by using her to eliminate all of you. But-like the fool he's become after so many failures-he didn't count on my return from the visit with my master."

Lina frowned.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do," she said, disgruntled and at a loss for ideas, "Clearly this psychopath's got about a million and one backup plans and tricks up those gnarly sleeves of his. How are we supposed to deal with this?"

Xellos seemed to be thinking. After a very long silence, he sighed.

"That's the problem, I'm afraid." He replied in a very openly lost and exasperated tone, "Even those who remain at the top of the hierarchy, including Zelas, have no real answer as to how to deal with him. That may be part of what we need your help with. I'm just not sure how to go about it."

After a short discussion of options, it was decided among the group that the best idea for now would be to get some rest and continue travelling and discussing plans in the morning. With that, everyone said good night and headed into the tents.

Late into the night, several small, disfigured shadows were cast on the outside of the tent Taiyo was sharing with Zelgadis. Tiny footsteps and small, childlike voices echoing were barely audible as something crept in and carried Taiyo out of the tent. All went unnoticed until one of the odd, unseen things was struck through by Xellos' staff, letting out an eerie, unsettling shriek as it died. Its friends hurried away, getting away surprisingly fast with their prey. Awakened by the sound, the rest of the group quickly scrambled out of the tent, ready to fight. Gourry drew his sword.

"What happened? What made that noise?" He said, ready to slash the enemy as soon as he knew where his target was. Everyone else was equally determined and prepared to fight. They settled uneasily when they met no enemy, and Xellos walked up solemnly. It was then Zelgadis noticed who was missing. His eyes widened, and he instantly grabbed Xellos by the front of his cloak.

"What happened?" He growled, "what happened to Taiyo?"

Xellos remained calm. His response eliminated that ability in the rest of the group.

"I am afraid she's been captured by some of MAD's creations. She's been taken to his new lair."

At that moment, the last embers of the fire died out. A moment later, MAD's voice filled the air, cackling maniacally. His echoing voice reached them clearly, full of malice and dark, cruel intent.

"That's riiiiight~!" He crooned, "My little friends are bringing her to me as we speak, and if you want to see her alive again, bring me that book, and return my Kirei to me at once! And you had better be quick about it. If you waste my time, I might just let them eat her..." Another hysteric laugh, and the voice faded away. Zelgadis dropped to his knees, panicking and enraged at the same time.

"Xellos," He said firmly, looking up at the violet-haired mazoku with a fire of unbeatable will and concern burning in his eyes, "you have to take us to that lair. You have to help me save Taiyo." Xellos was silent for a long moment. Finally, he turned and walked a few steps toward the surrounding trees.

"Rest..." he said softly. "Rest as well as you can, all of you. This fight will be far from an easy you don't rest and be prepared to face some very gruesome things, you will not make it alive, let alone be able to help Taiyo."

Deeply concerned and anxious, but aware that Xellos was right, they all exchanged nervous but focused looks and resigned, returning to their tents. Zelgadis was very reluctant, but within a few minutes he did the same. Xellos gazed calmly yet with a strange, dark focus into the night.

"So, MAD, at last the time has come," he said softly to the night air, "This time, you will at last meet your bitter end..." 


	16. Descent into Hell

Meanwhile, in the depths of his new lair, Makoto Ai Damasu was lurking, gloating over his success at luring the former Fuhoko into his clutches and changing her to his tastes.

"Right about now, she should be tearing those fools to shreds, and even that cursed Beast Priest won't be able to do a thing!" He said in a high voice, rapt with malicious delight. Then he threw back his head and laughed like only a dangerously insane person could, reveling in the piecing together of his long-awaited and carefully detailed plan. He turned his gaze to Taiyo, who was bound and sitting in the corner, eyes darting frantically around, watching the creatures, MAD's minions, hiding in wait for their next prey...

Nearing the lair were none other than Lina and her friends, determined to save Taiyo and stop MAD's plan from coming to fruition. As they came to the entrance, they stopped. Xellos looked into the gaping, skull-like maw that flanked the entryway with a grim expression. Lina scowled.  
"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go! We've got a friend to save and a nutloaf whose ass we've gotta kick to hell and back!"

Xellos turned to face the group, his eyes open and gravely serious. Everyone else's eyes widened, unused to this side of the mazoku they had known for so long.

"Inside this place," Xellos said darkly, "are ungodly horrors the likes of which even many mazoku dare not approach. These are dark, horrid creatures, monsters that feed on the smallest drops of fear, beasts unlike any you have seen or may ever see again even should you survive them now. The words may not mean much, but do not assume this will be easy. Fighting even the feeblest of MAD's minions will be worse than some of the hardest things you've faced before this. To face MAD himself will be an ordeal even I do not look forward to. Brace yourselves, friends, for a glimpse at what hell is truly like." Then he turned and entered the foreboding structure, fading almost instantly into inky darkness.

Gourry swallowed hard. Amelia was trembling violently. Zelgadis and Lina were grim-faced; they were all trying against their better judgment to imagine what nightmarish things awaited them. After a moment, Kirei followed Xellos in, quiet and calm despite the danger she was reluctantly leading her friends into.

In the first room of the lair, there was a faint gray glow that left little visibility. All around were the sounds of tiny, uneven steps and ragged, high-voiced breaths. The group anxiously looked around, wary of what might be circling them.

After a long minute, everything fell silent. The members of the group looked around anxiously, unsure of what to expect. The tension in the room was gripping them like a vise, sucking the air from their lungs. The slightest sound would have seemed like the raging, chaotic noise of a war zone in this tense, frightful silence.

Everyone in the group jumped out of their skins when at last, a sound was heard. It was a strange sound; it was the kind of sound one wouldn't expect to hear in such a dark, ominous place. The sound of small children...and they were laughing.

Lina frowned. Amelia felt uncomfortable, wondering with a sick feeling in her stomach why there would be children here. Gourry lowered his sword slightly. Kirei and Zelgadis stood still and silent, ready for anything. For some reason, Xellos was not with them. He had disappeared the moment the darkness of the entrance had swallowed him.

After a moment, the laughter softened, and to it was added another sound. This was a slightly creepy sound, a mixed sound; it was made by the soft scraping and clinking of metal on the cold stone floor, combined with the soft thump and patter of tiny, uneven footsteps. The entire group tensed even more, paling a bit. After a long, intensely unsettling minute, a sign of visible movement came through the darkness and smog of the large, eerie chamber.

A small glint of light came into view, gliding along the clean, lethal edge of a scythe blade that lifted slowly from a low spot near the floor. A soft, childlike giggle punctuated the unusual, creepy sight of a tiny arm, stitched haphazardly to the base of the blade. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a disturbing army of small infants and children emerge from the shadows around them. Every one of the children was riddled with unsettling deformities and gruesome injuries. Each had some sort of dangerous, metal object sewn in a hasty, maniacal fashion to various parts of their bodies. Scythes, chains, maces, blades and spikes of all kinds; the lethal and frightening weaponry abounded, attached menacingly to these once innocent beings.

Amelia was trembling, utterly horrified. Her face was pale, her eyes wide as she passed them over the endless mass of horrific, mutilated kids. Gourry looked like he might be ill, and Lina was close to clutching her heart in shock.

"What are these?" She squeaked, clinging to Zelgadis' arm. Kirei's eyes were dark and oddly calm; clearly she had seen these children before.

"Forsaken Young " she said softly. "Children lost and cast off by their families, or who died before their times. MAD took them all in and replaced some of their body parts with weapons. He uses them as minions. These are probably what he sent to get Taiyo the other night."

"Oh my god " Zel said softly, as horrified as the rest of the group. Gourry covered his mouth, frowning. He was torn between feeling sick and being disgusted by the thought of all this. Amelia shuddered.

"Those poor things " she said meekly. "How could he do something so twisted and wrong to all these poor, innocent kids? It's terrible!" her eyes filled with bitter, pitying tears. She felt truly sad for these poor, tortuously maimed children. It didn't seem fair to her. "As if it isn't bad enough that their own families, their own mothers would cast them off because they were a bit strange-looking or sickly, but to mutilate them like this...It's not right!"

Kirei looked at her.

"Don't pity them, Amelia...They are no longer the innocents they once were. MAD not only mutilated them, he also cursed them and warped their minds. They no longer have free will, and they have never known anything good. They feel no remorse for the horrid things he's made them do, and many of them have even developed a sense of blood-lust. Many of them enjoy it."

Amelia took a shaky breath, unable to ignore her lingering sorrow and rage. It was only natural to feel bad for the young faces around them, freakish and demonic as they may be now. Gourry frowned at the thought of someone doing something like that to kids. He raised his blade bitterly.

"So if they're not really kids anymore," he said, "and if they're really here to kill us...I guess we have no choice. It may not feel good to attack them, because they still look like kids for the most part, but it's to save more than just Taiyo. This MAD guy has gone too far, and if what Xellos says is true, about what he's planning..."

Lina finished for him. "Then we've gotta find that bastard and bust his ass, no matter what stands in our way! There's no way we're letting him get away with anything he's done, or plans to do!"

At that instant, the first wave of Forsaken Young lurched forward, and the fight to escape the first level of MAD's own Hell began... 


	17. Getting Dropped Off

The fight was sheer chaos. The small, massacred forms of the Forsaken Young were everywhere, and those were the ones still alive to fight. They were faster than sound and had insanely sharp reflexes, easily dodging all attacks and giggling almost mockingly as they dealt fierce attacks of their own. Lina and friends hardly had time to breathe; they were locked in a terrifying struggle to simply stay alive. Defeating these monstrous minions of MAD's seemed like a dream they were never meant to achieve. Every second was like an entire hour of slashing, casting spells, dodging, and trying to ignore the pain of the already numerous wounds they had obtained. The sounds of the evil children's demonic wails and screams as they leapt at the group, coupled with the shouting of spells and sounds of strained effort to move and fight were maddening. It was truly Hell; MAD knew his unholy business far too well.

It went on for what seemed like days; in truth it may have been longer. None of the people locked in this deadly struggle had time to consider it, not that they'd have known either way. After a nightmare's age of fighting, at last the straggling remains of the once vast army of demonic children retreated into the shadows. Lina and her battle-drained friends collapsed, desperately welcoming the reprieve. Amelia, though badly injured and weary herself, immediately began tending to everyone, healing their wounds. Kirei helped, just as badly worn and torn, but seeming more energized. Perhaps it made sense. She was a mazoku now, after all.

"That...was...the worst...damn thing...I have ever...had to do..." Lina choked out, panting heavily between her words as Amelia worked her healing magic on the seemingly endless map of cuts, welts, and gory scrapes that stretched gruesomely across Lina's body.

Gourry laid flat on the floor, dizzy and exhausted. His sword was badly chipped and scuffed from the uncountable times it had connected with the blades of the Forsaken Young. He'd have to remove the actual blade and use the light from now on. He wondered quietly how he'd ever manage to get the metal back in good condition. He glanced at Lina, concerned if she was going to be okay. He wondered briefly why it bothered him quite so much that she was so badly beaten up. It was almost like it ached to see her in pain. He found himself wishing he could take her injuries upon himself.

"How the hell are we going to make it through the rest of this place?" Zelgadis muttered. "We had a hard enough time up here on the first level. It took us God only knows how long, and we're all nearly done in as it is. I hate to be a pessimist here, but if this is only the easiest of it all, we're going to need a damn miracle to get out of here alive, let alone to do anything about MAD."

Lina grumbled.

"Like we didn't already think about that..." she muttered bitterly, angry that Xellos had been right. This place really is harder than anything we've done before... she thought, watching Amelia tend to Gourry now. Damn it all. I know it's only gonna be harder from here down, and as much as I hate to admit it, Zel's right. It's gonna take a lot to get through this, and that sick freak will probably realize we're here soon and start keeping us from having time to rest, if he doesn't know already...

Xellos appeared beside her, oddly calm. In his mind he was going over endless thoughts and details, covering information long forgotten by time itself, things no one else could know. He sat casually beside her.

"He won't deny you rest and healing, Miss Lina." he said softly, as if reading her mind. Lina looked at him, brow raised as if to question whether or not he was being serious. He couldn't resist a small grin. She rolled her eyes.

Xellos let the grin slip away, returning to his calm look of contemplation.

"He wants to face you, in person. He wants to face me, too. If having the chance to test you with his own might means letting you spend ages here recovering, he will tolerate it. He does intend to cause your deaths, but if it's at the cost of losing a chance to torment you himself, he won't allow it. You will have as much time after each fight as you need to recuperate, and once you're ready, he'll open the way to the next level of this place."

Lina scowled. She was growing more and more sick of this asshole. What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? She had never imagined someone could be so demented, so utterly insane and merciless. Makoto Ai Damasu was really the biggest asshole ever, and one of the most dangerous challenges she and her friends had ever faced. She doubted that if they made it out alive that they would ever again find an enemy so thoroughly difficult. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Damn it all..." she mumbled. Then she laid back and fell instanly into a deep, dreamless sleep. Once their wounds were healed, the rest of the group followed suit, with the exceptions of Xellos and Kirei, who sat quietly beside each other, watching their friends as they rested. Xellos gently drew Kirei close, covering her shoulders with his cloak. Kirei blushed faintly. Suddenly she was reminded of when she was her old human self and had taken the cloak to snuggle into. The memory made her blush a bit deeper. She allowed herself to lean against him slightly. Neither of them said a word, thus keeping the secrets of how mazoku can show even such slight affection locked away in the depths of themselves, as mysterious and forbidding as the plane on which they truly existed.

It seemed like days more had passed before the Slayers woke up. Groggily, they arose from their dreamless sleep, feeling strangely rested after their nightmarish encounter with the first and simplest of MAD's horrible minions. Amelia started a small fire, and cooked some food left from when they had last passed through a town. It wasn't much, but it was welcome to the weary heroes as they quietly ate, wondering what awaited them on the next floor. It was but one level lower, but the trials lurking there must surely be a many times more horrendous than those they had already faced. The thought was not a pleasant one, but it kept them aware of where they were and just how important it was that they survive and continue on. They knew that awareness was crucial.

Once the meal was done, the group got up, gathering their things. No sooner had they simultaneously had the thought, "we're ready" as the ground began to rumble violently. Lina and the others struggled to stay on their feet as the room shook and rumbled like a horrible earthquake. The walls, amazingly, stood fast, but suddenly the floor began to break away around their feet. They began backing slowly away from the center of the room as the floor crumbled away, caving in fast. Before ten seconds had passed, the floor was almost entirely gone, and the members of the group were pinning themselves to the walls, standing precariously on the scarce remains of the floor, which were barely big enough for them to place their feet on. Suddenly the shaking and rumbling stopped, and everyone remained frozen in place. After a long moment, Lina heaved a heavy sigh of relief- and that was precisely the moment when the ring of floor beneath them dropped like a lead weight into the abyss below, taking its unwilling passengers on a thousand-foot fall of sheer terror down a dark, shrinking tunnel. All too suddenly, the fall ended as the members of the group slammed hard into the floor of the second level, falling over and landing forcefully on the ground.

They were separated...and all around each of them was nothing but darkness...

Down in the depths of his insane palace of hellish things, Makoto Ai Damasu was laughing. 


	18. Nightmares

No one in the group moved for a long time. The hard crash with the ground had knocked them out, and now here they all were, separated and unconscious in a room far darker and more ominous than the previous one. The shadows around them seemed hungry...waiting for the passed out forms to arise and face them...

After several hours, the trapped victims of MAD's twisted playground woke blearily and began to struggle to their feet, still feeling very dazed. It took only a few moments for each of them to realize what was going on.

In truth, none of them were even in the same room. They had moved farther apart as they had backed away from the breaking floor. In the end they had moved so far that there were a good dozen open feet of the ring of floor between them, and when they had fallen, that dozen feet had been just enough to land each of them in the confines of their own personal, miniature hell. Trapped in tiny rooms that seemed endless, they were each about to face everything that had ever haunted them; every horrible experience and dark nightmare that they had ever gone up against was lurking, waiting to come back and make them suffer all over again. A few new horrors awaited as well; each person's worst fears would soon come alive in these tiny prisons they were now locked in.

Down in his lair at the very bottom of his own version of the underworld, MAD was watching them through a swirling mass of dark energy. His lips writhed into a slithering, evil little smile. A high-pitched giggle of sheer, insane delight escaped that squirming mouth, and the dangerously mental mazoku wrung his hands, eagerly awaiting the start of the show.

"Let's just see how you handle hell as each of your own minds perceives it, my sweet, unsuspecting little victims." He twitched, so excited that he was nearly aroused. This was truly a fun game he was playing, toying with these people in such a devilishly sick and malicious way. He looked deeper into the mass of dark energy that swirled before him, watching as the members of this pitiful rebellion began to stand and look around them.

"And so it begins..."

Gourry and Lina woke up first and within mere moments of each other. As they looked around at the pitch-black darkness around them, the rooms they were in began to grow cold. The hungry shadows of their dark and dangerous pasts swirled, preparing the first dark visions the two would face.

Gourry's first thought was that he had to find Lina and make sure she was okay. He looked around anxiously. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword as he began cautiously walking in no particular direction.

"Lina? Lina, where are you?" He called out, completely unaware that she couldn't hear him. "Lina! Lina, if you can hear me, follow my voice, okay?" He stopped. "Lina?" His voice, calling her name, echoed off the walls as he called out. He frowned, growing more and more nervous. Where is she? He thought. The sick, worried feeling in his stomach was back. God, I hope she's okay. If anything happened to her... He drew his sword, unable to stop his hand from shaking as he continued to look around. Where is she? Is she even...alive? He shook his head to clear it of that thought. No...No! I can't think like that. I can't let this place get to me.

"Gourry..."

Gourry froze. That was Lina's voice, he was sure of it. He looked around frantically.

"Lina? Lina, I hear you! Where are you?"

"Gourry, I'm hurt...but I'm close. Follow my voice. I need you."

Gourry walked forward, feeling relieved that he had found her at last.

"Don't worry, Lina, I'm coming. It's gonna be okay." He said reassuringly as he walked toward the source of the voice. Soon he came upon what seemed to be Lina lying on the ground. He almost screamed.

The Lina he had come across was alive, but how was inconceivable. Her stomach was ripped wide open, the organs spilling out. Her face was covered in bloody scratches that had bits of torn flesh and skin hanging off them. Blood gushed from her mouth as she spoke in a weak, rasping voice.

"Gourry...help me..." the mangled Lina before him said pleadingly. She reached out with a blood-drenched hand, on which a couple finger bones were exposed, and gazed at him through still very much intact eyes that overflowed with sadness and desperation. "I need you..."

Gourry was shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to help, but had no idea how she was even alive, let alone how to help her. He reached out hesitantly for her damaged hand and gently, fearfully took hold. The eyes that were full of pleading sorrow just a moment before suddenly almost glowed with hatred. Gourry's eyes widened as the false Lina pulled him to the hard ground with a strangely powerful tug. Gourry hit the ground hard and looked up to find her face dangerously close to his, those hateful eyes burning a hole into his heart.

"This is all your fault, you fool! It's your fault this happened to me!" The realistic Lina said. Gourry's eyes stung with tears. He kept telling herself she couldn't be the real Lina, but the darkness was pushing his hope out of him. He became brainwashed, convinced it was her. That she hated him. That it was all...his...fault.

"Lina, no! I would never have let this happen if I could have stopped it! I swear!"

"It's your fault. You should have stayed close to me," Lina replied spitefully, "You should have been there for me. Now I'm dying, and it's all because of you!"

Gourry would swear from that moment on that his heart had snapped like a twig at those words. He closed his eyes tightly as the tears began to slip free.

"No...Lina, I'm so sorry. I can't let this happen to you! I won't!" He opened his eyes. "I-" He froze. She was gone. Gourry scrambled to his feet, wiping his eyes. He looked around desperately.

"Lina? Lina, what happened?" He was starting to panic. All around him monsters began to appear, and in the far distance of the room he could just barely see a suddenly perfectly whole and healthy Lina. She was trapped, trying to fight her way out of the mob of beasts that was attacking them both. He began swinging his blade wildly, trying to break through the crowd of monsters to reach her. As he drew near, he reached out his hand and tried to take hers, which was stretching out toward him. Then everything froze, and out of the ground ripped enemies from early on in their travels together. Shabranidgo and several other powerful foes from their past towered over him, blocking his path to Lina. He tried to fight them, but to no avail. His blade passed through them like it would through fog. He shouted Lina's name over and over, desperate to reach her, to help her. Then all at once the shadows swallowed him, and he was gone.

Meanwhile, in the room where the real Lina was trapped, so close and yet still so far from Gourry, nothing was happening. She had also been confronted by their old major foes, and was badly damaged from fighting them and mentally strained from trying to understand how they had gotten there. Lina walked endlessly now, seeing nothing but pitch black shadows in all directions.

"Where the hell am I?" She said loudly, her voice cutting through the cold, empty air like a hot knife through butter. "Where is everyone?" She paused to look around. After a few moments, she caught sight of something; a tall figure with long blonde hair and blue armor, standing far away. She sighed, relieved, and hurried over. "Gourry, thank God! Where have you been, you big dimwit?" She grinned in spite of herself as she approached him. He was facing away, silent. Her brow furrowed. "Hey, jellyfish-brain, look at me!" She put a hand on his shoulder. Gourry turned around, and the icy glare he was giving her struck her heart like a bolt of white lightening. She backed up a few steps, eyes wide. Gourry drew his sword, closing the gap with a single step.

"Gourry...wh-what the hell are you doing?" she stammered, confused and more than a little afraid.

"I can't let you leave here, Lina." He said in a cold, hard tone. "So there's no other choice." He raised the sword.

"G-G-Gourry, no! What are you doing?" Lina jumped away, trying to hide the cold ache that was creeping up in her heart at the thought of him wanting to kill her. "What's wrong with you, you moron? It's me! We came here together! We're going to help save Taiyo and stop that crazy MAD freak from taking over the universe, remember?"

Gourry didn't seem to hear her. He advanced with speed Lina had never seen any human being use, and plunged his blade straight through her chest and out the back of her body, skewering her heart. He leaned in close and spoke in a low, uncaring voice.

"This is the end, Lina. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. How much I've grown to despise being around you. Now that I've had my wish granted...you will die alone." He then jerked the blade free, somehow drawing no blood, and walked away. Lina collapsed, wide eyed and clutching her chest. She watched him walk away, and realized after a moment that she was crying. She looked down, her eyes falling into shadow, and broke down, not even trying to resist the heavy sobs that broke free from her. She cried until the ache ate up what was left of her energy, then passed out, her hand still firmly clutching the invisible wound.

Amelia had woken up about halfway through Gourry's experience. She had been forced to watch her friends and family suffer horrendous and unspeakable torment for what felt like ages, and she had been able to help, or even get near them. She soon succumbed to misery and was lying in a sobbing, tear-drenched, and utterly helpless heap on the cold floor.

Xellos was attempting to find a wall, trying to break out of his prison to find Kirei and help her. He was trying with fierce determination to ignore and avoid the visions of nightmarish things happening to her, and all but had a conniption when the visions changed to show her devotedly clinging to MAD, giving Xellos a look of the most sheer and utter hatred, a bitter cold feeling that washed over him. This was one kind of negative energy that did nothing good for him. It ate away at his resolve, sinking into the pit of his stomach and weighing him down until he sat on the ground, staring with dead, empty, emotionless eyes at the floor beneath him.

Kirei, meanwhile, had relieved every horrid nightmare of MAD's nighttime visits, and watched events she had only subconsciously remembered as her human self unfold all over again. They were horrible things from her distant past that gave her a bitter, cold sensation. She called out for Xellos several times, and when it did her no good, she gave in and curled up in a ball of hopelessness. There she stayed until she saw a vision of Xellos appear, watching her with dark, uncaring eyes. She stood and walked up, desperately glad to see him. She tried to get close, only to receive a hard slap for her efforts. Holding her injured cheek and trying not to cry, she stared up at Xellos with a look that sadly demanded to know why he would do such a thing. The Xellos before her said nothing. He merely turned, cloak snapping cruelly against her wounded cheek, and walked away. Kirei fell to her knees and stared at the floor with an empty sorrow. All she could bring herself to say was his name.

Zelgadis was dismal, having gone through every horrible and painful experience his life had ever held. Still, he walked on, the thought of Taiyo still locked away somewhere in this place the only thing that kept him going. I will find her. I'll find her and save her, and I'll kill that bastard for taking her. God only knows what he's done to her... He growled, scowling, and clenched his fists.

"MAD...If you've done anything to harm her...If you've so much as touched her with your filthy, twisted hands, I will kill you myself!" He picked up the pace, will newly strengthened by the thought of getting revenge on MAD for taking Taiyo and for anything he may have done to her. Don't worry, Taiyo. I'm coming. I'll get you out of here, and everything will be fine. I promise. He suddenly froze, seeing her. She was sitting by a large stalagmite, her eyes closed as though she were praying for help. He rushed over, ecstatic to see her alive and unharmed.

"Taiyo!" He hugged her. She went rigid. He frowned and let go, looking at her with concern. The look of cold, bitter distaste was in her eyes. He looked back at her in confusion and dismay. The look in her eyes was piercing him to his core. It filled him with the strongest sense of dread and pain.

"Taiyo? What's wrong?" He asked, worried. Then he frowned. "What did MAD do to you?"

She opened her eyes. Her tone as she responded to his questions was hatred incarnated into sound.

"Nothing as bad as being near you, Zelgadis. I don't want you to touch me ever again." She stared holes into him, uncaring of the look of pained shock that covered his face now. He choked on his words, his heart sinking fast.

"T-Taiyo...You can't mean that! What happened? Before, everything was fine. We were so happy..." His voice was breaking. He felt weak and hollow. He was shaking hard, trying to convince himself this wasn't real. But she was here. She felt real. The voice that came out of her mouth was hers. She looked, sounded, and felt like the real Taiyo. But for some reason, though she went into this place loving him immensely, she somehow hated him now. He tried with all his strength to tell himself it wasn't real. It has to be a trick...MAD's messing with me. This isn't real. SHE DOESN'T HATE ME! SHE CAN'T! But it was all in vain. His heart was washed over with grief. He was utterly convinced that it was real. Taiyo glowered at him.

"Get away from me, Zelgadis. I want nothing more than to be free of you entirely. You're nothing to me." The next few words hit home, severing his hope entirely. "You're a monster." With that, Taiyo got up and ran off, leaving the silent, stunned, and heartbroken Zel to drop to his knees, distraught. He hugged himself, choking out a sob. His eyes closed tightly.

"No...Please, God, don't do this...don't take her away from me..."

But it was too late. She was long gone.

Once again, MAD laughed, relishing this delicious misery from all of them, which fed him heartily. He was winning at last. But he wasn't about to let their hopeless misery kill his fun. Not yet. He snapped, and the walls disappeared. Light flooded the now single, massive room. His voice ebbed into the room, reaching them easily.

"Now, now, little ones, don't give up," he crooned, "After all, you don't want these things to come true, do you? They will, if you don't perk up and keep going."

Zelgadis stopped, looking up with sheer hatred burning in his eyes. Lina and Gourry slowly came to, frowning. Amelia and Kirei sat up, listening to the cold, teasing voice with bitterness. Xellos's rage was almost tangible as he voiced what they all had just realized.

"He toyed with our minds..." He looked down, feeling rather ashamed of himself. "Even I was fooled by his ruse."

MAD's insane laughter flooded their ears. They could almost see him, head thrown back in devilish delight as he belted out his high-pitched madman's cackle.

"That's riiiiiggght~! Good for you, Beast Priest, you're smart enough to know what I'm up to. Bravo. Now why don't you all pick yourselves up and get ready? The next game will begin once you're done crying on yourselves."

He cackled again, and the collective rage from the group was almost solid.

"Oh, and to the chimera," MAD cooed cruelly, "that was quite a fun little moment. But fear not, your precious lover is not against you. In fact, she's waiting right here for you. I'd let you say hello, but I'm afraid the poor dear lost consciousness a while ago. This is all just too much for her. Don't worry, though, I haven't harmed her. But you should hurry. As I said before, I don't know how long my little pets can wait. If they get too anxious I may just give in and let them snack on her. Ooh~ I just love this game we're playing. Aren't we having so much fun?"

Lina finally blew a fuse.

"YOU ASSHOLE," she screamed, thoroughly pushed over the edge. WHEN WE FIND YOU, I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY!"

MAD cackled once more.

"Yeeeesss, my darling little plaything," he said slowly, as if savoring the words, "that's the fire I want you to give me. Come and get me, if you're so sure you can~! I'll be waiting~!"

With one last wicked laugh, he snapped his fingers and sent them hurtling down to the next room. It was dark once again.

At least this time, they were together. They would need each other to make it out of this place alive... 


	19. Another Surprise

Weeks had passed in MAD's sinister lair. Lina and her friends had worked and fought their way through several floors, and the trials and terrors they faced got worse with each floor they struggled through. Then, at long last, they were ready to head down to the final floor, where MAD himself awaited.

After healing up, the team headed down a seemingly endless flight of jagged, uneven, dangerously narrow stairs that wound in tight, constantly changing turns and angles. There was plenty of time to think of what would happen next, but no one bothered. It was clear; this was going to be their last challenge, and as much as they hated to admit it to themselves, they realized they might not make it out of this mess alive. They had already come extremely close to death during the last couple floors, and they weren't looking forward to facing the worst part of all, the creator of this nightmare.

The stairs wound down, getting narrower, steeper, and more uneven as the group neared the end. Upon rounding one last corner, they entered a long, dark hallway. No one stopped for even a moment. They knew that to hesitate at all was out of the question. It was now or never. Everyone ran on, and soon enough they broke through into a surprisingly normal-looking room. MAD's inner sanctum was a well-furnished wing of rooms to serve his every need and then some. No one had time for a tour, as after mere moments, MAD stepped out of the shadows around a corner. He was pulling a conscious yet strangely unresponsive Taiyo along. He tossed her toward her friends with a sneer.

Zelgadis caught her and removed the restraints MAD had placed on her. He hugged her, inexplicably glad to see she was safe and unharmed. Taiyo's arms remained limply at her sides. Her eyes were downcast and flooded with shame and regret. Confused and more than a bit concerned, Zel let go and looked at her face. Fear stopped his heart as he remembered the second floor, where the phantom Taiyo had reacted the exact same way when he had hugged her. His expression changed from the euphoria of being reunited with her to the breathless panic that her silence stirred up inside him.

"T-Taiyo..." he said softly, hesitating a moment as if fearing his nightmare was coming true, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Taiyo was silent for a long moment, and soon tears began to flow. She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm a traitor...I'm so sorry, everyone..." she said in a regretful voice that was barely above a whisper. Everyone froze and looked at her, stunned and wondering what she meant. Zel's eyes widened a bit.

"What are you talking about? You're not a traitor, Taiyo. You couldn't possibly have done anything-"

"I had the book the whole time, Zelgadis. I...I gave it to him. I had to."

Mouths gaped, eyes widened to mere pinpricks, and a cold, eerie silence of pure shock hit the entire room like a wave of ice water.

Zel stared at her, completely thrown. Taiyo sobbed, disgusted with herself and immensely terrified of what her friends would do to her. She felt filthy and despicable, and she worried that they were going to hate her. Most of all, she feared that Zelgadis would hate her.

"But...why? Why would you do such a thing, Miss Taiyo?" Amelia finally choked out.

"This can't be right," Lina blurted out, "Taiyo wouldn't pull some cheap crap like that! You told her to say that, didn't you?" She spat accusingly, glaring daggers at MAD. MAD giggled, covering his mouth with his fingertips. It wasn't clear whether he was playing along to fuck with everyone, or if he was actually guilty. Taiyo bit her lip, emitting a small, involuntary whine. MAD smirked cruelly. His tone was mocking, packing countless unspoken insults into his words with its biting undertone. He was targeting Taiyo, intentionally pushing a wave of pain and guilt upon her, and feeding on it all the while.

"No, no. She's telling you the truth, I'm afraid," MAD said, his hands creeping onto Taiyo's shoulders as he spoke, You see...I was getting tired of it all. I had wanted to face you, but I'm just soooo tired of waiting to get what I want. So I decided to turn up the heat, so to speak." He paused a moment to giggle again, amused by his own joke. "You'd have been dead ages ago, if Taiyo hadn't bribed me with the book in order to spare you. A very stupid choice, indeed. I thought elves were supposed to be intelligent." He spoke the last sentence slowly, letting the hurtful malice drip from every syllable. Taiyo held herself, tears overflowing. She closed her eyes, wishing for nothing less than death. Zel pulled her away from MAD, glaring at the latter. He hugged her, unable to come up with words good enough to console her. He willed the hug to speak for him, praying that she understood that it was okay. The rest of the group relaxed just slightly, aware now that Taiyo's actions had been for their sakes. MAD cackled, the sound reverberating off the walls. He held the book up for them to see. All the sudden, the tension was back with a vengeance.

"At long last!" He said in a tone rapt with the insane delight and twisted, demonic pleasure he so frequently displayed. "Finally, I have the one thing I've needed to complete my plans once and for all!" His mouth twisted into a mass of long, razor-sharp fangs that for all its dark, maddened hideousness could hardly pass for even the most sinister of smiles. His eyes were glowing blood red and actual blood dripped from the corners; his pupils were so small as to be almost impossible to see. An inconceivably high-pitched and manic laugh erupted from him, shaking the entire area for hundreds of miles around the lair. Then with one terrifying glance at Lina and her friends, he hissed a short sentence.

"Catch me if you can."

Then he disappeared in a thunderous explosion of blood and smoke. 


	20. Starting the Party

The Slayers were running at a lung-collapsing, heart-pounding, sweat-pouring pace. They had to figure out where MAD had gone. They needed to catch him and stop his plans, and fast. But they had no idea where he might be, and they were running out of time.

"Damn it," Lina swore, pausing to look around, "where did he go?! If we don't find him soon-"

Suddenly a massive explosion was heard, and felt. Screams filled the air, coming from far away and all directions. Noises like nothing they'd ever heard exploded from all around, and the world seemed to turn as black as the darkest night.

"Oh no..." Amelia murmured, fearing the truth. Xellos was rigid. Kirei gently touched his arm. He didn't respond, but she understood. She knew now just how it felt to hate MAD.

"Damn," Zel muttered, "he works fast..."

"At least now...I know where he is..." Xel replied. Suddenly, he was gone, leaving a rush of air in his wake.

"What the-" Lina spluttered, her cheeks puffing in fury, "Oh, of course he wouldn't count us in. Friggin' fruitcake has to do everything by himself. But like hell am I gonna stay outta the fight! Let's go!" She took off after him. The others followed swiftly.

Soon, in a large, devastated clearing, they found MAD. The black, bloody ground, scattered with debris and body parts, was a powerful and frightening testament to the first of his dark deeds. He turned to smile at them, a sickeningly sweet smile that chilled them more than any of his sinister ones could.

"Hello, friends," He said softly, "it's so nice to see that you've found me. I had so hoped you wouldn't miss the party." He gestured to the limbs and organs scattered near his feet. "All the other guests have already arrived. You're terribly late, you know. If only you hadn't kept them waiting..."

Lina made a disgusted face. "You really ARE fucked in the head," she spat, "aren't you?"  
MAD's smile stuck like a fly in a web. He wasn't playing games, he really seemed to think that this was some sort of celebration. Perhaps for him, it was. Lina briefly wondered where the hell Xellos had gone. He comments about knowing where MAD is, takes off like a shot, and now he's nowhere to be found, she thought irritably, caring for the first and only time why he wasn't around. She forced herself to accept the reality of the situation. This was bad. I hate to admit it, but...we really need his help here. Of all times for him to run off by himself!

Lina hadn't even taken a breath before the blood gushed from the enormous gash in her side appeared. She hit her knees and crumpled, landing hard on the ground. She was in total shock, not sure what had just happened. Even though she was paying complete attention to him, somehow MAD had managed to take a critical shot at her, and landed it dead-on. She'd had no time to block, dodge, or try any moves of her own. It was mind-blowing. Within seconds MAD had already done the same to the others, with the exception of Taiyo and Amelia; Zel had used his stone body as an effective shield, blocking MAD's ferocious attacks from hitting either of them. Conveniently, large boulders stood behind him and the girls, which prevented approach from any other side. MAD's eyes became bloody slits, his rage almost touchable. He disappeared after a few minutes of trying, with no trace. The tension built like a wall, and it was caving in on them. Suddenly an ear-splitting crack filled the air, and Zelgadis fell, blood spouting like a large fountain. A huge chunk of his stone skin had been torn out of his chest. Taiyo screamed and knelt to help him. She held his head in her lap, trying hard to stop crying and begging Amelia with a shaky voice to help heal him. Zelgadis tried weakly to push her away. The wound wasn't fatal, but it was bad. The shock and agonizing pain were draining his energy.

"Taiyo," he wheezed, coughing up blood, "run." Taiyo's eyes flooded, the tears spilling over.

"Zelgadis," she breathed shakily, "I can't...I caused this. I gave him the book, and good reason or not, it was bad. I don't want to live like this. I can't, especially if it means leaving you here."

"Taiyo," Zel replied softly, but with a stern look in his eyes, "please. Just go. For my sake."

MAD closed the gap, prepared to make their minds up for them. 


	21. And So it Ends

As MAD and his lethal claws drew nearer, things looked grim. He was coming in too fast; Taiyo and Zelgadis noticed him only a split-second before he reached them, beastly jaws open wide to bite them both in half. Their breaths caught in their throats, and they braced themselves as things went dark.

Then they became light again, and all in a matter of seconds things were completely turned around. Lina and the others looked over at a nearby plateau, the side of which MAD was now flattened against. They didn't understand what had happened. They'd heard no counter-attacks or even any movement beyond their own.

"What the heck," Gourry whispered aloud. Amelia, meanwhile, was taking advantage of the moment. She quickly but thoroughly healed everyone as best she could, then turned her attention to a figure she caught in her peripheral vision. The rest of the group followed her gaze, as did the stunned but recovering MAD. On a far edge of the ridge, partially silhouetted by the evening sun, stood Xellos, along with what must have been his master. Everyone stared, amazed.

"Whoa," Lina said, impressed and surprised, "so that must be..."

"Beast-master Zelas," Zelgadis finished for her. They watched as Xellos led the woman over to them. She was very pretty; none of them were quite sure why they were surprised about that. She had long, silvery-white hair and tanned skin. Xellos wore his typical smile. He gestured with his arm, silently introducing them to his master.

"Well, well, this is a very special honor for all of you," he said, his tone no different than it would be on any ordinary day. Lina felt herself becoming rather irritated by this. The gall of him, talking like this is some kind of casual social event! We're dealing with a maniac, here! Her anger was broken down when a sickening sound came from the rocky wall behind them. It was a sound of flesh tearing and bones splintering, the broken shards scraping against each other. MAD was getting up, and it was only then that Lina and her friends realized that the attack he'd been hit with did a lot more than stun him. Several of his bones were shattered; one of his arms hung limply at his side. He really must have been insane- either that or he was an enormous fool- because he continued to move, even though every twitch caused the sharp edges of his broken bones to slice through his flesh. He drew closer, either not feeling the pain or ignoring it very well. He emitted a savage hiss, drawing a breath and clearly readying himself to make a loathing remark. Xellos' smile turned dark as he cast his gaze toward MAD. His eyes opened and held a paralyzing contempt.

"Your fate has been sealed, Makoto Ai Damasu," he said in a cold, deep tone. He spoke the full name slowly and forcefully, as though speaking to a very slow child. "Your end is nigh."

MAD laughed, nearly falling over as his mangled body shook with laughter.

"How delightfully cliche," he squealed, not taking Xellos seriously. Now it was clear; he was both a lunatic and a fool. Only an idiot would see a look like the one still in Xellos' eyes and not take it seriously, regardless of whether they knew Xellos and his behavior patterns or not. MAD cracked a few things back into place-or perhaps further out-and spread his hands in a defiant pose.

"Bring it on, fools. So you brought your precious mistress. Well I have the book, and in it lies everything I could ever need to-" he froze, realizing he no longer had it. His gaze drifted slowly over the ground, falling at last at Xellos' feet. Xellos smirked even wider. Lina face-planted, completely mind-fucked. Gourry, Taiyo, Kirei, and Zelgadis looked at Xellos with expressions too comical to be natural. Amelia stood there, not even sure how to react. The sheer, impossible randomness of this moment was mind-numbing. Lina suddenly ripped her face out of the dirt, comical rage abundant in her. She stood suddenly beside Xellos, her face right up in his.

"This whole time," she seethed, losing her temper finally "THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT BACK JUST THAT EASILY, AND YOU LET US GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT CRAP?!" The force of her yelling blew his hair back. Xellos waved a hand in front of his face as if indicating she needed a mint. Lina smacked him.

"Oh my god..." Zelgadis muttered. He scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How typical of Xellos to pull something like this. Can he ever take a single thing seriously?

Xellos held up the book. "In all honesty," he mused, "I admit to having been able to relieve him of it before. I could easily have prevented this by getting it from Ms. Taiyo long ago. But I was instructed to let things unfold as they would. It's as simple as that." Lina's eye started twitching. She clenched her fists, very tempted to deck him. But she controlled herself. With any luck, Zelas would torment him later, if only for her own amusement. At least they could pretend it was to punish him, if only to make themselves feel better.

"Whatever," Lina grumbled, exasperated and too worn out to argue.

MAD broke the brief return to normalcy by attacking fiercely.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" He screamed, slashing at Xellos. Xellos easily evaded, countering with a powerful blast from his staff. MAD reeled, stumbling. He hacked up part of an organ, then went back for more. This time, Zelas got involved. With the power he had siphoned from the book, MAD was just barely a match for her. He attacked again and again with relentless viciousness, not knowing nor caring that he was literally tearing himself apart. Each time, he was easily knocked down. After several tries, he lost his momentum and stayed on the ground, the remains of his sides heaving. Xellos recovered the book and held it up for him to see. A small flame started in his palm, and MAD's pupils became tiny pinpricks. He emitted an odd, shrill sound just as the book began to ignite. Xellos was blindsided by a grotesque, mutated beast. He stumbled sideways, his grip lost. The book tumbled to the ground, landing just barely in MAD's reach. Emitting a crazed, wheezing laugh, he grabbed it, throwing it open. Immediately, the group was lost inside a hurricane of demons and evil magic. MAD's insane cackling drowned out the sounds of the struggle, piercing the air like a hot blade. Then suddenly, it stopped. Everyone stood still, and it felt as though time was doing the same. Then all at once, they looked over at MAD. He was quivering like a leaf in a tornado, and looming above him, holding what seemed to be his still-beating heart in her hand, was Zelas. Xellos picked up the book. As MAD lie utterly mutilated on the ground, Xellos held the book up where MAD could see it. With a final, rather malicious smirk, he burned it, then dropped the flaming object on MAD's empty chest.

"Burn like your precious book, Makoto," Zelas said coolly, startling Lina and the others, for they had not expected to hear her speak. Xellos' master then clenched her fist tightly over the heart, silencing its steadily-slowing beat forever. A moment later, those disturbing eyes, set in that bizarre, stitched face, closed at last, never to see again. Zelas dropped the squashed remains of his heart on top of the ashes of the book, wiping her hand on Xellos' cloak. Xellos didn't seem to mind, though it was likely he was faking.

"I can't believe we put up with his crap for so long," Zelas said with a sigh, pushing her hair back with her clean hand. "I really can't believe I had to come deal with this freak myself," she added. She punctuated the latter sentence by smacking Xellos very hard upside the back of his head, as if blaming him. Xellos smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, not daring to challenge her by repeating her orders to let things happen as they would. Zelas gave a brief glance at Lina and crew, and for the briefest of moments they could swear they saw a glint of approval in her eyes. It seemed as if she was impressed with them for managing to stay alive through MAD's plans. Even Lina felt humbled for a moment. She grinned. Zelas laughed softly under her breath and walked off. Xellos stayed behind with them, watching her go.

"I'm actually going to miss the chaos he created," Xellos said, glancing at MAD's corpse. He prodded it with the base of his staff. It did nothing in response. This time, MAD really was dead.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gourry mumbled, scratching his head, "I know you mazoku feed on chaos and negative emotions and all, but really? Doesn't that go a little far?"

Xellos simply smiled.

"That...is a secret."

With that ever-familiar quip, it was made clear that life was finally back to normal.

~Epilogue~

Lina and her friends settled into a comfortable inn, weary after all the chaos and adventure. Lina and Gourry downed more food than usual, then promptly passed out. Amused grins were shared by the others at the cute, snuggled-up pair now lying on the floor. Taiyo leaned against Zelgadis, who was holding her lovingly. She felt happier than she could possibly describe now that everything was okay. Needless to say, she was far from alone in that thinking. Kirei sat by Xellos, who was back to his old, lovably annoying self.

All was right with the world once more, at least for the time being. As the moon rose outside the window, a feeling of peace washed over the Red Universe. Upon MAD's death, all the damage he had done and creatures he had created had faded, blowing away like ashes in the wind. Everything was peaceful and calm, and everyone was alive and well. Taiyo lightly nuzzled Zegadis, her head tucked under his chin.

"Where will we go now that it's all over?" She wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Zel replied softly. "Wherever it is, we're bound to end up in another mess soon enough. That's just the way things tend to be."  
After that short exchange of words, all that could be heard was the sounds of night, the creak of the furniture, and the soft, contented breathing of Lina and Gourry.

THE END. 


End file.
